Life-and that's It
by arianapeterson19
Summary: "These things happen in life. It's not always a basket of rainbows and butterflies." You look for something that is familiar to make sense of the chaos. Bori with lots of friendships. Rated T just in case.
1. Scary Movie Night

It dangled on a black waxed string, barely thinker than a fishing line. It was the shape of a cross but it wasn't a cross, it was just a ruby red ornately simple plus sign sitting on top of a single black bead that glinted in the florescent light. The more she stared at it, the deeper the bead seemed to get, like a cave or chasm, reaching up to swallow her whole.

"Miss Vega," shouted the teacher, drilling into her thoughts like a jackhammer, shooting her consciousness forward as if he hit oil.

"Yes sir?" she asked, tearing her gaze away from her bracelet.

"Would you kindly keep your useless daydream's for another time?"

The way he phrased it conveyed that it was an order, not a request. She set her wrist with the bracelet off the desk and on her lap.

"Way to go, Tori," hissed Jade, treating her to a glare.

Jade sat next to Tori at the large work desk. They shared the table with four other eccentric students they considered friends. Tori went back to her notebook, scribbling ferociously as if taking notes but really just writing in her journal.

_We look for things we know, things that are familiar, something, anything, to make sense of the chaos,_ she scrawled. _Even just a glare, if it is a glare from a person who always glares at you, comforts you, gives you something to cling to until the storm passes._

The bell rang, sending everyone skittering out of the room. Tori finished her sentence, threw her spacious brown book bag over her shoulder, and left, journal in hand. The hall was crowded as she battled her way to her locker, her thin frame making little headway.

"Hey Tori!" greeted Andre, her best friend, detaching himself from the crowd to join her. "Ready for tonight?"

"What's tonight?" asked Tori, falling in step with the dark boy and soon washing up at their lockers.

"Tori's forgotten what tonight is?" gasped Jade in mock shock, her tone degrading.

"It's the scary movie marathon," reminded Andre. "You know, at Beck's place?"

"Why did you invite her anyway?" hissed Jade to Beck, her boyfriend.

"Right!" said Tori with a bright smile. "Of course, sorry, I had something else on my mind. But yes, I'm very excited about tonight. Thank you so much for inviting me!"

"Thank you so much for inviting me!" mimicked Jade in an obnoxious southern accent.

"I don't talk like that," sighed Tori, more tired than annoyed.

"Whatever. Come on, Beck, I'm hungry."

Beck and Jade walked out together to Beck's car, holding hands.

"I hate her!" ranted Jade as soon as they were out of the parking lot.

"She's not that bad," reasoned Beck, pushing his long dark locks out of his eyes.

"Oh, look at me!" imitated Jade. "I'm Tori, I'm so cute and perfect and adorable. I have a perfect life, I'm sweet to everyone. Nothing ever goes wrong. Even my name is precious. It makes me sick!"

"Relax."

"No! I'm sick of her! She has no idea and I just want my life back! I have to deal with her at school, why should I deal with her on the weekend?"

"If it bothers you that much, I'll uninvited her."

"And make everyone hate me? No!"

"Then put on your big girl panties and deal," snapped Beck. "I'm sorry, babe, I love you but you have got to quit ragging on Tori."

"Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not! I just have a headache."

"You're not the only one suffering, you know."

"I know, babe. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," sighed Jade, rubbing her temples. "I'm not trying to be such a gank. I'm just worried and stressed and I'm taking it out on you."

"I know. I'm not mad."

Jade gave him a small smile. She knew she was lucky to have someone as patient with her as Beck in her life. There were days she didn't think should would make it that he always got her through. He knew her as no one else ever would; he was her oldest friend.

"Hey, we're here," said Beck, shifting his car into park outside of her modern, flat roofed house.

"Are you coming in?"

"Only if you want me to come in."

"Yes please!" said Jade, for as much as she hated feeling weak, she needed his support. "It'll just be for a minute."

"Okay then."

When they entered the house through the black front door, the familiar too-clean smell of a hospital antiseptic burned their noses. They took the most direct route to their destination, the back corner room that faced the garden. Inside, machines whirled dully and one seasoned hospice nurse knitted quietly.

"How is she?" whispered Jade, venturing to he bedside.

"Hey, baby girl," rasped her mother, blinking her eyes open and smiling at Jade. "How was your day?"

"Not bad," smiled Jade. "I only made one person cry. I also got an A on that paper I told you about."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed her mother. "Did you hear that, Misty? My daughter is so smart!"

"Congratulations, Jade," said Misty from her chair.

"Is that handsome boy of yours here?" asked Jade's mother with a sly grin.

"Right here, Mrs. West," said Beck, moving into her line of sight.

"You're a wonderful boy, Becky, but I've always pictured you and my Jade as brother and sister. You've known each other since birth, after all!"

"I know mom," said Jade a bit impatiently.

"I think you'll marry that Andre fellow you talk so much about."

"Andre's just a friend."

"Take your time and he will become more."

"I need to go now, mom," said Jade, kissing her mother's pasty cheek. "Beck is having a movie night at his place and I promised I'd help him set up."

"Have fun, darling! You too, Becky!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Beck politely. "I'll see you later."

"See you later, mom," echoed Jade. "I love you."

"Love you both!" called her mom as the couple left.

"Can we start the movie yet?" whined Jade, cuddled nest to Beck on his couch.

"But Tori's not here yet!" said the ever bouncy Cat, flipping her red velvet cupcake hued hair.

"Who cares?" sneered Jade. "She's late, just leave the door unlocked and she can come in when she gets here!"

"Kay-kay!" said Cat, unlocking the door and then plopping down on the ground in front of the couch next to Robbie, an awkward boy with curly brown hair and a friendly face.

They started the first movie, some gory film with a psycho clown and a strangely colored dog. Cat was screaming every few minutes, causing Jade, who loved horror films, to laugh at her. They turned on the lights as the credits rolled.

"That was terrifying," moaned Robbie. "I don't like scary movies. Why did I let you guys talk me into this?"

"Don't be such a baby," mocked Jade. "Here, Cat, put this next movie in."

"Oh, shiny!" gasped Cat, changing out the movies like she was told.

In the first few minutes of the second movie, Tori slipped inside and sat on a chair next to Andre.

"Hey, where were you?" whispered Andre.

"Sorry," replied Tori in a hushed tone. "I got caught up in something. What movie is this?"

"Um, I think it's called Killer in the Bathroom. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"No reason, I guess."

The night wore on in a blur of gore, guts, screams, and things jumping out at them on the screen. Andre drove Jade home after the third movie because her dad had sent her a text asking her to help him with something. Cat asked Robbie to take her home shortly after because she was too scared to drive alone. When they had left, Beck began cleaning up. It was a minute before he spotted Tori curled up on an armchair, fast asleep. Someone, probably Andre, had thoughtfully placed a green fleece blanket over her thin frame.

"Hey Tor," said Beck softly, shaking her shoulder.

"What?" gasped Tori, sitting bolt up right, blinking in the sudden light, trying to reacquaint herself with her surroundings.

"Whoa, relax," said Beck, his hands in the air.

"Oh, Beck, I'm sorry!" apologized Tori, looking ashamed. "I fell asleep."

"It's okay."

"Sorry! Wait, where is everyone?"

"They already left. It's about 2am."

"Wow. Okay."

"Yup. So, why were you late?"

"I got caught up in something."

Beck raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

"Do you want help cleaning up?" offered Tori, folding her borrowed blanket and placing it over the back of the chair.

"Sure, but don't you have a curfew?"

"Not tonight!" chirped Tori.

"Why not tonight?"

"You ask a lot of questions," laughed Tori, dumping the seeds from a popcorn bowl into the trash.

"Why not tonight?" repeated Beck. "Tori, you're hiding something."

"I am not," sighed Tori. "Look, I just don't have a curfew tonight because my parents told me I could stay out as late as I want."

Beck shrugged and they finished cleaning in silence. Something about the way Tori was acting seemed off to him. She was still smiling, humming absently to herself, still helpful Tori, but somehow it seemed more forced than usual. Or maybe it always seemed forced and he was just noticing it for the first time. Or perhaps he was just spending too much time with Jade and Tori really was a nice as she seemed.

"Thanks for helping me clean up," said Beck when they were finished. "Did you drive here?"

"No, I walked," replied Tori. "It was really pretty out and I don't have a car."

"Well, I'll give you a lift home then. Give me a sec, I'll grab my keys."

"No!" said Tori, a bit too quickly. "It's still really nice out, I'd rather just walk."

"Tori, it's going on three in the morning, I don't think it's smart for you to be out so late by yourself."

"Trust me, it's a really short walk."

"Then I'll walk it with you."

"No. Come on, Beck, relax, I'll be fine. I've done this a hundred times."

"Why are you out walking at 3am so often?" interrogated Beck, suspicious.

"I just meant out walking," covered Tori.

"I'm driving you home and that's final."

"Fine," sighed Tori.

_It's almost 3 anyway,_ thought Tori as Beck searched for his keys. _It'll be fine. Everyone will be asleep._

*Okay, new story. If this is the first one of mine you have read, you have to be patient and let things develop. If you have read other stories of mine, welcome back and thanks for your support! I'm excited to see how this goes because it's going to be a bit different than how I normally write. -Ari


	2. A Day Together

Beck drove in silence while Tori looked out the window. Her interest seemed to be caught by everything they passed as if she were Cat.

"It's really nice of you to drive me home," said Tori, smiling over at him.

"No problem," said Beck, yawning.

"If you're tired, you can just drop me off here, it's only a couple more blocks."

"No, it's fine, I'm not that sleepy."

"Okay."

Beck wondered why she was trying to keep him away from her house, but before he could ask, her was pulling into her driveway and she was thanking him again for the ride, and then hopping out and approaching the door. He saw her pull out her keys and, with a shrug, backed back out of the driveway and drove back to his home.

Tori glanced over her shoulder at the receding lights of Beck's car before dropping her keys back in her purse. She appreciated Beck's concern and driving her home, but she really did not need looking after. Besides, he had Jade to worry about and, even thought Jade thought she didn't know, Tori knew Jade's mother was dying from cancer. Jade needed Beck, Tori did not.

Tori walked around the side of the house to the back door. It was locked and the chain on the inside was done up, so she would not be getting in that way. Instead of worrying about it, she walked to the park in her neighborhood. It was a clear night and a nice temperature. The ambient light from the city gave a comforting glow that reflected off of the dark grass. Tori climbed up the play toy to the top of the tower that looked like a rocket ship. There she rested, gazing up at the stars, enjoying the quiet time alone.

The next morning, Beck picked Jade up at 8am.

"Why are we up so early?" groaned Jade, flopping into the front seat of Beck's car, grumpy and wishing to still be asleep.

"Have some coffee," said Beck, handing her a large, steaming paper cup. "You need it."

"Gimme!" said Jade even though she already held the cup in both of her hands, drinking it like a toddler.

"I want you to play nice today," warned Beck as he drove. "We already promised everyone we would be there, so try to not anger everyone within the first few minutes."

"If they spill my coffee, I will hurt them."

"That's my girl."

He pulled into a parking spot in front of the PrintEasy abandoned store, joining the small line of cars already there. Andre and Tori sat on the hood of his black sports car, listening to Cat tell a story as she spun in circles in front of them, causing her pink dress to flare out around her legs. Robbie leaned against Cat's car door in what he must have thought was a casual way.

"Hey Beck!" called Andre when the he spotted the couple. "Hey Jade! Long time, no see!"

"Shut up," grunted Jade, sipping her coffee.

"Someone has on their grouchy pants this morning," giggled Cat. "Which is funny, because Jade's wearing a dress!"

"Tori, you look like you haven't slept at all," commented Beck, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

It was true, under a layer of makeup, dark circles were peeking out from under Tori's eyes. That was the only sign of lack of sleep, though, because her hair was clean and brushed and her smile as bright as ever.

"I didn't get the most restful nights sleep," conceded Tori. "But that's just because Trina was snoring so loudly I could hear her from my room."

"Oh, that sucks," said Andre. "Next time stuff a towel under her door to try and block it out."

"I will, thanks!"

"Can we please go now?" begged Cat, bored with waiting for her friends to be ready.

"Yes, we can go," laughed Robbie.

They all walked to the beach from their cars, laughing and talking about how to spend the day. Andre and Robbie hefted a cooler between them full of snacks and drinks while Beck carried a couple of large umbrellas and Tori and Jade carried the towels. Cat skipped ahead of them all and found the perfect spot to place their stuff. Once everything was settled, Cat bounced off into the water, dragging Robbie and Andre with her.

"Aren't you going into the water?" Beck asked Tori, who sat in her long brown skirt and mint green long sleeved peasant top.

"Maybe later," laughed Tori. "I thought I would read for a bit first. I just ate and all. What about you, Jade?"

"I don't like the ocean," said Jade. "I'm going to go destroy some kids sand castle."

Jade stalked off on her mission, looking alive in the way she only did when she was causing trouble. Beck stripped off his shirt to reveal his firmly naturally tan body and went to the water, leaving Tori sitting under a blue umbrella reading her book. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't notice Andre and Beck sneak up on her. Before she could do more than drop her book, she was in their arms being carried into the rolling waves. The boys waded out until they were chest height and then threw her from them so she splashed into the water. It took her a minute but she came up spluttering and shaking water out of her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Duck!" yelled Beck before diving under the water.

"What?" asked Tori.

A huge wave knocked her in the back. She went down in a swirl of bubbles and limbs, thrashing, clawing her way back to the surface but being so turned around she had no idea which way was up. She panicked until two strong arms pulled on her and her head broke the surface.

"You okay?" asked Andre as Tori gasped and chocked on the air.

He held her up and she clung to him, trying to catch her breath.

"Tori, are you okay?" he asked again, pushing her out of her face.

"Andre, I don't know how to swim," whispered Tori, her eyes wide.

"What?" said Andre, not sure he had heard correctly.

"I never learned how to swim," repeated Tori. "I never go farther than waist deep in the ocean and even that makes me nervous."

"Oh my goodness, Tor, I'm so sorry. We can go back to shore now."

"Please don't tell the others, it's humiliating."

"I won't, it's all good."

They waded back to the shore, Andre's arms around her waist. When they got there, she rang out her hair and skirt as best as she could before laying out in the sun to try and dry off. Andre sat next to her, feeling guilty about throwing her into the ocean.

"You can go back out there," said Tori, her eyes shut, face towards the sun.

"That's alright," said Andre, leaning back. "I think I'll get a snack."

Tori continued to soak up the sun, feeling it dry out the fabric around her body little by little, leaving her less chilled and pleasantly cool. Her heart rate returned to normal and her mind wandered, lulled by the steady thrum of the waves approaching and receding in turn and the shrill calls of the seagulls. The sunlight turned the inside of her eyelids bright red as if she were under a tent.

"Vega, get up!" yelled Jade, startling Tori.

"What Jade meant was," interpreted Andre, shooting the rude girl a look. "Tori, would you like to stay longer or are you good to go?"

"How long have we been out here?" asked Tori, startled to find that she had fallen asleep.

"A few hours," said Robbie, consulting his pearpad. "It's almost noon."

"Oh, well, we can leave if you want," said Tori.

"Okay," said Andre. "I'll take you home so you can change and we were all planning on going to Beck's again to hang out."

"Sounds good," smiled Tori, folding her towel.

As Andre drove Tori's home, he kept throwing glances her way.

"Andre, you have got to keep your eyes on the road," said Tori after the fifth glance. "You're making me nervous."

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Andre, concern coloring his tone.

"Of course! Why?"

"You just seem constantly tired and, I don't know. I'm just worried."

"I'm fine, don't worry."

He shrugged and let it go, pulling up to her house and putting the car in park in front of it.

"Stay here, I'll just be a minute," said Tori, jumping out and running to the door, her long skirt flowing after her.

True to her word, Andre spotted Tori a minute later in dark wash skinny jeans and a flowing orange top opening her front door. Before she stepped outside, she turned back and said something to who he guessed was her mother. She gestured and nodded and ran her hand through her long hair until finally she shut the door and walked back to Andre's waiting car.

"What was that all about?" asked Andre, pulling out and directing the car to Beck's place.

"My mother says hello," said Tori. "She was just telling me I could stay out as late as I want again tonight."

"That was nice of her."

Tori nodded, watching the houses roll past.

They entered Beck's RV together to find everyone else already there. Andre joined Jade and Beck on the couch while Tori curled up on the ground on a pile of blankets.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Cat, bouncing in her armchair. "I want to play a game!"

"You have got to quit being so happy!" yelled Jade.

"Relax, babe," said Beck, kissing the side of her head. "Why don't we just watch a movie while we play a game?"

"Cat, here," said Robbie, handing her a box. "You can do this jigsaw puzzle I brought."

"Pictures!" squealed Cat, going over to the table and starting the puzzle.

"I'll help," offered Robbie and Andre at the same time.

Beck turned on another scary movie with his girlfriend and the afternoon passed in a happy blur. Around dinner time, Jade and Cat went to Cat's house for a sleepover while. Tori was lounging on her back tossing a baseball into the air and catching it absently.

"What do we want to do for dinner?" asked Beck, looking at his remaining three friends.

"Oh, I can make dinner!" offered Tori.

"Or we can go to your house," said Andre. "You mom makes the best fried chicken."

"Um, my parents are going out on a date tonight," said Tori. "So she won't be making dinner."

"I'll just order us some takeout," said Beck. "Chinese sound good to everyone?"

It was another late night. Robbie went home around 11pm and Andre headed out at midnight, leaving Tori yet again the last one at Beck's.

"Hey Tor," said Beck, sitting on the far end of the couch, facing her on the other end. "Not that it bothers me, but why are you out so late?"

"No curfew," shrugged Tori. "But I should be going anyway."

"I'll drive," offered Beck.

"No, you drove yesterday," said Tori.

"And I'll drive again today. That's the great thing about cars, they work more than once."

"Arguing with you will get me nowhere quickly, won't it?"

"Pretty much."

So Beck drove her home. Again, she walked up to the front door as he backed out of the driveway. Once he was around the corner, Tori headed off to the park again, enjoying the slightly more chilly night air. Unbeknownst to her, someone was following her every movement, waiting for the right moment to approach her.

*As usual, I post the first two chapters on the same day! I hope you like it so far. -Ari


	3. Darn you Keys!

Someone was following her; she could hear them above their usual night noise of crickets, wind, and cars on the main road several blocks away. Still, she climbed up the rocket ship stairs, stopping at the top platform with the slide, a quick escape if she needed it. Casually she glanced around, her eyes moving quicker than her head, never settling on one place, which is the only reason she spotted him. His movement gave him away, had he just stood still, she never would have known his exact location, but there he lurked behind a tree, sneaking glances at her and ducking out of sight in what he must have thought was a very inconspicuous manner. She waited and waved the next time he peaked out, letting him know she saw him. Even from a distance, she watched his shoulders slouch as he stalked over to her. She cringed at the noise his giant feet made as he clambered up the faded red and blue painted metal steps.

"How did you know I was there?" he demanded, joining her in the slightly cramped rough platform.

"Beck, I'm not stupid," said Tori with a grin. "I heard you when I was walking here and I saw you by the tree."

"Why are you out here?"

"No curfew," shrugged Tori as if that explained everything.

"Don't give me that excuse," snapped Beck. "You just said you aren't stupid, so you must know better than to go to a park alone this late at night. You're tired all the time, you're out wandering at night, what's going on?"

"I got locked out of my house," sighed Tori. "I left my keys in my room and I got locked out."

"Then call your parents or sister."

"They are heavy sleepers; they won't wake up to a phone call. Trust me, I've tried."

"You're hiding something."

"Please, can you just drop it, Beck?" asked Tori, rubbing her eyes. "It's too late to be doing this."

"Tori, what's going on?" persisted Beck.

"Drop it."

"I'll wait until you go home and get inside safely then," said Beck, crossing his arms like a little boy.

"I told you, I'm not going home. I'm locked out and I can't get inside."

"Then come one!"

Beck slide down the slide, causing Tori to follow or face his anger at making him climb up the stairs again.

"Come on where?" she asked, trailing behind his long strides.

"You'll see."

They walked in silence back along the dark streets. Much to her relief, they continued past Tori's house, around the corner, and to Beck's car. He opened the passenger door for her, then jumped into the driver's seat and drove back to his home.

"Why are we here?" asked Tori as they entered his domain.

Beck said nothing for a moment, Instead, he walked to the back of the trailer, rummaged about in a drawer, then walked back and handed her a shirt and pair of sweats.

"Go change," ordered Beck, pushing her towards the bathroom.

"Um, okay," said Tori, not sure what was going on.

When she emerged from the bathroom, Beck almost burst out laughing. His shirt and sweat pants swallowed her. The shirt, an old grey band tee, looked like a dress on her, hanging almost to her knees and the black sweat pants with red stripes down the sides were tied around her waist before dropping down to pool at her feet like fabric puddles.

"Bed," choked out Beck, biting back a smile and pointing to the couch he had made into a bed for her.

"Wait, are you sure?" asked Tori, looking uncertain.

"Yes," said Beck.

"Thank you," replied Tori simply, giving him a hug.

"No problem. But let's keep this to ourselves, okay? I don't want Jade getting the wrong idea or anything. Next time, don't forget your keys, got it?"

"Of course. Good night."

She crawled under the blankets, inhaling the scent that always made her think of Beck, a mixture of soap and pine needles, creating a fresh aroma that was so uniquely him. The couch was soft, the blankets warm, and in the background, she could hear Beck's soft, even breath, all lulling her into sleep.

Sunday morning, Beck yawned, stretched, and stumbled into the bathroom. After relieving himself, he walked into the kitchen to pour some cereal. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a neatly folded pile of blankets on the couch, causing him to wonder if Tori had actually spent the night of if he had dreamed the whole thing up.

*Next chapter...just be ready, because we jump into the mess head first. -Ari


	4. What a Mess

Jade didn't arrive at school Monday morning with Beck. She didn't show after first hour and she didn't turn up at lunch. Beck refused to answer any question about it posed to him. She wasn't answering Cat's texts. Andre left at lunch to check on her and did not return.

"Beck, what's going on?" asked Tori, cornering him after the final bell. "Jade, did her mom…?"

"How do you know about her mom?" asked Beck, pulling the smaller girl into the supply closet and out of public view.

"I was at the hospital one time when she was getting chemo," shrugged Tori. "I didn't tell anyone because Jade didn't seem to want anyone to know. But you're her boyfriend, so I figured you knew."

"No, her mom didn't die," sighed Beck. "Jade broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

Beck shrugged. Tori handed him a stainless steel purple thermos.

"You carry hot chocolate with you everywhere?"

"Don't question," grinned Tori.

"Thanks."

Beck took a deep sip of the warm creamy beverage, not quite as good as coffee but it would suffice, before beginning the story.

_"We need to talk," said Jade, taking his hand and leading Beck to the large black leather couch in the study of Jade's house._

_Nothing good in history ever followed those four words. Someone was about to be broken._

_"Okay babe," said Beck with his easy smile. "What about?"_

_"Friday night, when Andre drove me home," said Jade, tears coursing down her cheeks and ruining her dark eye linger. "I kissed him."_

_"Oh," said Beck, extracting his hand from hers._

_"I'm so sorry," sobbed Jade._

_"Okay, we can work this out," assured Beck, grasping on to the one familiar thing in this suddenly unfamiliar room. "We are going to be fine."_

_"No, you don't get it," cried Jade. "I kissed him! And I liked it!"_

_"Why?" said Beck, looking like a fish with his eyes wide and mouth flopping open and shut several times before any sound emerged. "Why would you do this?"_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"You've said that!" snapped Beck, his calm demeanor slipping. "What I asked was why."_

_"I don't know! My mom got me curious and I just had to know. And she was right. I never felt that way before when I kissed him. It was amazing. And kissing you was like kissing my brother."_

_"Oh, so you were curious, so that made it okay? Well what if I was curious about Tori or Cat? Would that be okay? No! Because I'm with you!"_

_"I'm sorry!" screamed Jade._

_Her words drove into his heart like a cool tempered steel blade. She was in love with someone else. One day she was his and the next she was gone. She kept rambling on but his ears were no longer working properly. It was like she was speaking a different language in slow motion. Phrases bounced around his skull, echoing and reverberating until they were merely sound waves while the single line "it was amazing" detached itself from the mess and ripped into his stomach with such force that he actually looked down just to be sure his entrails weren't spilling out onto the couch._

_"Please, can we still be friends?" asked Jade, breaking through Beck's haze._

_"So you're breaking up with me?" clarified Beck, his voice distant and detached._

_"Yes," said Jade, her tears under control at last but her makeup a mess, dripping off her chin, revealing a little side of her she would never let the rest of the world see._

_"And you are getting together with Andre?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And you want to be friends?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I need time," said Beck, still in that dead tone. "I'll call you when I'm ready, but…damn Jade!"_

_"Don't curse at me!"_

_"No, you don't get to be mad!" said Beck, his voice still devoid of emotion, making it all the worse. "You cheated on me, remember? I get to be upset and you get to deal with the consequences."_

_"Please, I said I was sorry!"_

_"Sorry fixes nothing. I'm going home now."_

_He headed to the front door._

_"I'll call?" said Jade from the couch, her tone questioning._

_"I won't answer."_

_Beck walked out without looking back, leaving a once again sobbing Jade on the couch._

"Oh," said Tori when his story was over from her seat on top of an over turned trash can.

"Yeah," said Beck.

"Well, that sucks."

Beck smiled a bit at that. Leave it to Tori to know better than to comfort him and move right on. He hated sympathy and was grateful, but still he was curious.

"Why none of your 'what can I do?' nonsense?" he asked.

"There's nothing I can do to fix it," shrugged Tori practically. "And words won't make it better."

"I'm only telling you this because Andre is your best friend," said Beck, running his hand through his long dark locks. "And Jade hates you. You saw how she was with me around you, I'm sure being with Andre will change nothing. I just thought you should be warned."

"So you aren't going to tell anyone else what she did?"

"No," sighed Beck. "I still care about her and she has enough to deal with without the entire school thinking poorly of her."

Tori smiled at her friend, proud of the choice he made to protect someone who did not deserve it.

"You're a great guy," said Tori, giving him a hug. "Any girl would be so lucky to have you. Someday you're going to find someone who knows that."

They left the closet to find the halls almost deserted.

"Looks like Trina left me again," sighed Tori, taking her books out of her locker to bring home. "I wish she wouldn't do that."

"I'll drive you," said Beck. "Come on."

"Thanks."

"Hey Tor," said Beck casually as they walked across the nearly empty parking lot to his car. "Out of curiosity, do you have your keys with you?"

"Yes!" laughed Tori. "Thanks for checking."

Beck drove her home and walked her to the front door.

"Hey, do you want to do homework?" asked Beck suddenly. "I don't really want to go back to my RV right now and I don't want to be alone."

"Um, sure," smiled Tori. "Let's work on homework together."

They walked into the Vega's house and were greeted by Trina' harsh singing voice echoing down the stairs as she jammed out to music in her room. The two friends set up their books on the kitchen table and proceeded to do their homework, barely talking to each other. Tori was working on lyrics to a song for her song writing course but was constantly stumped. She wanted to call Andre and ask him for help, but after what Beck had told her, Andre was not the person to be talking to in front of Beck.

"Tori, where's dinner?" asked Trina, stomping down the stairs in sweats and a ratty shirt.

"Probably still in the fridge considering I haven't made anything yet," replied Tori, not looking up from her paper.

"Mom!" screamed Trina to her mother who was upstairs. "Tori hasn't made dinner yet!"

"You have arms, Trina," said Tori in a distracted tone, still working on her song. "You can make dinner. It's just popping that lasagna into the oven for 20 minutes."

"Tori!" yelled her mother, marching down the stairs, looking unhappy. "I only ask you to make dinner and you can't do that one simple task?"

"I'll warm it up in a thirty minutes," said Tori. "That way it will be ready for dinner when dad gets home. It's not dinner time yet."

"Just make something now!" snapped her mother.

"Beck, why don't you head home?" suggested Tori. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"No," said Beck.

"Tori! I told you to do it now!" screamed her mother, yanking her youngest daughter out of her chair by the arm and shoving her into the kitchen so hard she fell. "Get off the ground, you lazy girl!"

"What do you want to eat?" asked Tori, picking herself up and looking anywhere but at her friend, wishing he was gone.

"Oh, just forget it!" sighed her mother. "Get out! Just get out, Tori, you're only in the way. We'll try again tomorrow."

Tori packed up her book bag and walked to the door, grabbing an overnight bag from behind the couch as she went. Beck followed her meekly, shocked at what he had witnessed.

"Wait!" cried Trina. "What temperature is the lasagna supposed to be heated at?"

"375," replied Tori on her way out.

Outside, she continued walking, not looking back until Beck turned her to face him.

"You have some explaining to do," said Beck.

*Told you we would be jumping into the mess! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!-Ari


	5. It was Always His Choice

"How did he take it?" asked Andre, holding his new girlfriend in his arms.

They were cuddling on the very couch where Jade had told Beck about the kiss, surrounded by cases of beautiful insects, all lifeless and pinned as if poised for flight. Jade, still upset about losing her oldest friend, traced the thin cracks that laced the surface of the couch with her slim white pointer finger.

"How do you think he took it?" said Jade, her tone harsh. "He did a little jig and then composed and sang a song and finally, for good measure, he bought a box of cream filled donuts and ate every single on in celebration."

"Not well, then."

"No not well! I cheated on him! You know what he said when I told him I kissed you?"

"What?" asked Andre, morbidly curious.

"He said we could work it out and we would be fine. He forgave me for kissing you! Instantly! And I hurt him more by leaving him. I do love him, but I'm not in love with him, so it kills me to know he's in pain."

"Hush, baby," soothed Andre, kissing the top of her raven locks. "He's a big boy, he's going to be fine."

Jade leaned into him, resting her head of firmly on his shoulder. His dark arm snaked up her back, rubbing it gently in long, fluid sweeps. With a deep breath, she inhaled his scent, a mixture of milk and honey and spices.

"I should tell Tori about us," said Andre, shattering the silence in the worst way possible.

"I am so sick of hearing about Tori!" screamed Jade, yanking out of his grip, dark hair flying, her glare one any super villain would be proud of. "If she's so important to you, then just go be with her! I had to deal with her when I was with Beck, I'm not sharing you with her as well!"

"She's my best friend, Jade," said Andre, shocked by the vehement reaction from his girlfriend.

He knew Jade hated Tori, he just had never realized how much.

"And I'm your girlfriend!" hissed Jade. "She has a perfect life, we both know it! My mom is dying and there's nothing I can do to stop it! Do you know how much that hurts? Tori has a mom who loves her and gets to continue loving her for years to come while mine has to die! Who needs you more right now? And if you really think Tori is as great as she seems, then she will forgive you!"

"Relax, Jade," said Andre, his hands up in surrender. "I won't tell her if it bothers you so much. Okay? I'm here for you. You're right, you need me more and she will understand."

"Right, because she's perfect, prissy little Tori."

Jade rolled her eyes and continued to scowl but allowed herself to be pulled back into her new boyfriends warm embrace. Once again, she snuggled into his dark grey covered chest and drew comfort from the fact that at least someone had chosen her over Tori.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" asked Tori softly, standing in her slightly oil stained driveway facing him, her features unreadable.

Beck gestured to his car. They climbed in and he drove aimlessly until she started speaking.

"I'm sorry about all that," sighed Tori, pulling her black skinny jean covered knees to her chest. "I really wish you hadn't seen it."

"Can you explain what happened before you apologize?" asked Beck gently, his voice one of a person you just want to trust.

"I didn't have dinner ready so my mom kicked me out for the night," said Tori as if that explained everything.

"Tor, come on. What's going on? How long has this been happening?"

"It's my own fault," admitted Tori, her voice creaking with emotion that threatened to spill over after being held captive for too long. "If I wasn't so impossible all the time, everything would be fine. If I was more like Trina, this wouldn't happen. But I'm not, I'm me. My mom is a psychologist, did you know that? Well, she is and I am a psychologists worst nightmare because she can't figure me out and fit me into a neat box. My mom and I always argued growing up about little things, but lately it has gotten worse. Sometimes she kicks me out because she can't handle me anymore. Normally she's better when there is company. I'm sorry. You didn't need to find out, you've had a rough day already, you don't need my issues on top of it."

"What about your dad? Does he know this is happening?"

"One secret at a time, Beck," laughed Tori, a bit nervously. "He knows, it doesn't phase him for other reasons."

It was clear that she was not going to go into detail about that and frankly, Beck had heard enough about her family for the time being. He continued to drive in silence, his brain whirling, smoke practically being excreted from his ears like the cartoons. They say you can never tell what is going on with a person just by looking at them and with Tori that was proving way too true. He doubted anyone at school would guess that half the time she was homeless.

"Where do you stay when you can't go home?" asked Beck, shaking his head.

"I try to plan nights to spend with Cat, but she's always so busy with her brother," shrugged Tori. "Normally that park in my neighborhood, sometimes the 24 hour store down the way, and every once in a while, when I have the money, I get a hotel room."

"You can't sleep in a park or store."

"I don't sleep when I stay there. I'll read or do homework or write or think, but never sleep."

"That would explain the exhaustion. Does anyone else know?"

"Of course not!" said Tori, appalled.

"Well, first things first," said Beck, pulling up to a restaurant. "Dinner."

*Hey! Sorry it's so late when I am updating this, but here it is! Now it's time for sleep then more work in 3 hours. -Ari


	6. Late Nights are for Friends

After dinner, Beck drove Tori back to his trailer. There, they finished their homework.

"Well, I had better be going," said Tori, stretching.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Beck, looking up from his finally finished paper.

"Um, out?" said Tori, knowing her normal lies would not suffice since he had learned the truth. "Come on, you need to be getting to sleep, it's a school night."

"You're staying here," declared Beck. "You can use the couch."

"You don't have to do this," said Tori, looking at her feet.

"I know. But, I really would rather you not be on the streets at night. I have space here and really, I don't mind. I'd offer you the bed, but I doubt you'd take it."

"Well, thank you."

"Hey Tor?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to tell me if you ever need a place to stay, okay?"

"You're really sweet."

Beck shrugged and they changed and went to their respective beds. In the most manly sense, he snuggled under the blue striped blanket, his thoughts still with the girl out on the couch. He wanted so badly to lie down next to her on the couch, to wrap his arms around her and rock her to sleep. He wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or his, he just knew that some form of comfort would be appreciated and he wanted to feel useful. Rocking her to sleep could suffice. Just sleep together in the most innocent sense of the phrase, not have sex or anything like that. But he lacked the courage and she was his friend and he was still smarting from a break up and she was gorgeous and he was hopelessly stuck on another girl who hated her and she was endlessly fascinating but terribly guarded. So he stayed in his room and curled up on the bed built for two, thinking that if people were rain, he was drizzle and she was hurricane. Her life was a storm and she kept everyone in the eye, unaware in the calm of the chaos that surrounded her. He in turn was fighting to keep feeling, fighting the urge to go numb and quit feeling all together.

"Hey, Beck?" said Tori from his door.

"Yes, Tori?" said Beck, sitting up. He hadn't heard her approach.

"I'm sorry," apologized Tori, shifting her weight, her loose tank to fluttering around her hips. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep," assured Beck. "Sit. What's up?"

Tori joined him on his bed, sitting on top of the covers, folding her slim legs to her chest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Tori, peering at him through the gloom. "I mean, Jade and you dated for so long."

"Wait, you got kicked out of your house and you're worried about how I'm handling a break up?" clarified Beck.

"Yes. Beck, you have to understand, getting kicked out really isn't as big of a deal as you are making it out to be. I'm used to it. Jade breaking up with you is much bigger because it is unexpected."

Beck shook his head in amazement. Tori honestly believed that his troubles were more important than her own, which either made her incredibly stupid or incredibly selfless.

"I don't want to talk about it," sighed Beck, leaning back against his massive stack of pillows. "She's in love with one of my best friends now. I want her to be happy but it hurts too much to talk about."

Tori surprised him by scooting over and taking him into her arms. Never had they cuddled before, but she was soft and warm and he was in pain. They laid back together, his head resting on her shoulder, one of her hands rubbing his back and the other running her fingers through his thick hair. It felt so good to be held for just that moment, to feel like someone cared more for him than their own problems, to feel like someone put him first, that a couple of bastard tears snaked out of the corners of his eyes and sought refuge in her light blue cotton shirt. She rocked him gently, humming soothingly as more tears left his eyes. He felt like a baby, like he was failing the male gender by crying, but there in the dark haven of his best friends arms, he didn't care enough to stop the salty little devils. They both had too many secrets on the other to ever tell anyone else anyway. Eventually, he fell into an exhausted sleep, dreaming of ways to keep Tori safe from her house because she was the only person he felt like protecting anymore, never realizing that sometimes, things happen that are outside of his control and she would get hurt-and he could not save her from what was coming.

*I know, it's a bit short, I apologize. I wanted this chapter to focus all on Beck and Tori.-Ari


	7. I Promise

"Hey, Andre, we have that project due next week for advanced choir, I was hoping we could work on it tonight," said Tori, running up to Andre the next after as school ended. "Would that work for you?"

"Um, what time?" asked Andre, looking over Tori and fidgeting with his red leather jacket.

"I was thinking right now, since school just ended," said Tori, casting a glance behind her to see what her best friend was looking at. Other students mulled about but nothing interesting was happening.

"I can't," replied Andre. "I'm driving Jade home right now."

"Oh, that's right," said Tori. "You two are kind of a thing now, right?"

"How do you know that?" demanded Andre, glaring at her in a way he never had before.

"Whoa, calm down, man! Beck told me. We were doing homework together last night and got to talking about it. So, how about after you drop Jade off? I was thinking we could-"

"Hey! Vega!" screamed Jade, marching over to Andre and Tori.

"Hi, Jade!" said Tori, less enthusiastically then she had greeted Andre.

"Get away from my boyfriend," sneered Jade, eerily like the first day she had met Tori.

"I was just talking to him about our project."

"Look, he's busy, you'll just have to find a new partner or do it on your own."

"That's insane! Andre, come on, the project is due next week, we need to figure this out."

"You heard Jade," said Andre quietly.

"Yes, I heard her," agreed Tori. "But you promised to be my partner. This really won't take that long, I promise."

"Oh, poor little Tori!" cried Jade in her annoying fake southern accent. "Something in her life is going wrong! What ever shall she do?"

"Andre?" said Tori, ignoring the other girl.

"You have to find someone else, Tor," said Andre, studying his feet. "I'm too busy for you now. I'll see you around."

With that, Andre and Jade walked off, arm in arm, leaving Tori to stand in the middle of the hall, staring dumbly after her best friend and the girl all in black who hated her. With a small sad shrug, Tori walked over to her locker and opened it.

"Tori!" squealed Cat, running up to her. "Tori! Look! Glow sticks!" Cat held out her hand full of multi colored glow sticks.

"Those are nice, Cat," said Tori. "But don't you think they would work better in the dark?"

"Silly, it's light outside!" laughed Cat before racing away, red hair waving behind her like a flag.

Tori shook her head, put a book in her bag, and shut her locker. The halls were emptying, so she decided to just walk home and do the project in her room. She knew that Jade was a high maintenance girlfriend and with her mom, Tori couldn't blame her. She would just text Andre later and talk to him about everything going on, he was still her best friend after all.

It was bright out. The school was not terribly far away from Tori's home, she had walked it before. Birds were singing, the sky looked like wallpaper from a young pretend cowboy's bedroom, it was a sickeningly beautiful day. The temperature was just right, the wind softly tousled her hair. It was strange, in some ways, to see those long familiar streets in daylight since she roamed them so often in the dark. The light made it seem softer, she noticed details in houses she normally ignored. The world seemed alive with the sun shining down.

Suddenly, the sun light was cut off as a rough bag slipped over her head and she was shoved into the trunk of a car. She tried to scream and fight but it was no use, the trunk slammed shut and the car took off. She tried kicking the corner of the car to set off the blinker, but either it didn't work or no one cared. The car took a sharp turn, causing her to slam her head on the side and her phone to light up.

"Hello?" said Tori, holding the phone to her ear.

"Tori?" came Beck's voice.

"You left your bag at my-"

"Beck!" screamed Tori, realization hitting her. "Beck! I'm in the trunk of a car! I was walking home and someone put a bag over my head and now I'm in the trunk of a car and I don't know where we are going and you have to help me! Please!"

"What? Are you serious? Tori, you have to call the police!"

"I would, but I have a bag on my head! You're lucky I could see my phone light up! You call them! Please! Beck, you have to help me. Please!"

"Okay, Tori, just calm down, I'm going to find you, I promise," said Beck, pushing the panic out of his voice, trying to reassure her. "I'm going to three way call the police. Just don't hang up, whatever you do."

"I won't," cried Tori. Just then, the car stopped.

"Beck, the car isn't moving anymore!" whispered Tori.

She shoved her phone into her beat up old black canvas shoe, hoping it would pick up a signal longer there. The latch on the trunk popped, letting it swing open.

*Oh, a twist!-Ari


	8. Emmeline

Hours passed, Beck sat on the red curved couch at the Vega's house with Cat and Robbie, waiting anxiously for any news of Tori. Her father was at the station working on locating his daughter, her mother was taking a bubble bath or something, pretending nothing was wrong, unable to handle the idea of her daughter actually being gone. Trina was in her room sobbing and ranting to herself.

"You think they've found her yet?" asked Cat, her normally bubbly voice scared.

"They're doing all they can," said Robbie, putting his arm around her.

"Why do you think physical contact is so comforting?" asked Cat, leaning into Robbie, trying to do anything to keep her mind off of the situation at hand.

"Because we are humans and we need contact," replied Beck, his voice dead. "We need the physical reminder that we are not alone because while we can see that, our mind wants us to think differently. Contact makes us feel safe, a hug makes us think nothing bad can touch us."

"I bet Tori needs a hug right now," said Robbie.

"Tori's going to be fine," said Beck harshly. "They're going to find her."

"Has anyone told Andre?" asked Robbie.

"I sent him a text about an hour ago," said Cat. "He didn't text back."

At that moment, Andre burst through the door, Jade trudging behind him.

"Where is she?" demanded Andre. "Have they found her yet?"

"Where have you been?" said Beck, his eyes trained on Andre's face.

Beck had a pretty good idea why it had taken Andre so long to discover his best friend was missing but he wanted Andre to confirm it.

"Jade and I were busy," mumbled Andre.

"Come on, she probably just did it for attention," said Jade, throwing herself onto the other couch. "I don't get why I have to be here."

"Just up, Jade," snapped Beck, glaring at his ex girlfriend. "I'm so tired of you being so caught up in your own world that you don't see everything around you. You don't have to be here. So either shut up or leave, I really don't care which."

Jade stared at him in shock. For as long as she had known him, he had never yelled at her like that. She knew she could be mean and rude and often deserved a good yelling, but Beck had been patient and understanding. Even when she broke up with him to be with one of his best friends, he had not been nearly as mean as she deserved. He had to be really worried to act that way. She still cared deeply for him, she was just not in love with him, so for his sake, she shut her mouth and sat silently.

That silence gave her the chance to worry as well. If she was being honest, she did not actually hate Tori. She was jealous of the girl, she did things to make her life miserable, but she did not hate her. She wanted to hate her, but in reality, Tori had never given her a reason to, so Jade could not. Jade actually hated few people, she just kept up the tough girl exterior to keep people out of her life. She didn't want to lose anyone else; watching her mother slowly die was hard enough.

"Hey, kids," said Tori's mom cheerfully. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Mrs. Vega, how are you doing?" asked Andre, concern glaringly obvious.

"I'm fine! Tori should be home any time now," smiled Mrs. Vega. "I am so sorry she's kept you all waiting so long. She's such a careless girl. Sweet, but careless."

"Mrs. Vega," said Robbie gently. "You do know what's going on, right?"

"Of course! Tori is going to be in such trouble when she gets home. She knows better than to keep people waiting. Plus, she's supposed to make dinner tonight and she knows we eat at 6pm. Honestly, I don't get that girl sometimes."

"Guys, just drop it," whispered Beck.

"I'll make dinner," offered Andre.

"No!" snapped Mrs. Vega, her happy demeanor slipping from her grasp. "That's Tori's job!"

"I told you to drop it," said Beck.

"So when Tori get's home, she is going to get in trouble and make dinner," said Mrs. Vega before marching out of the room.

"What's with her?" asked Jade, curious for the first time.

"She's probably just stressed about Tori," reasoned Andre, slipping his arms around her.

Jade shot her recently ex boyfriend a look and saw on his face that he didn't buy the stress theory. She wanted Tori to get in trouble, but the look on Beck's face made her feel a bit guilty for feeling that way. Maybe she had been wrong about Tori. But then again, maybe not.

It was a basement, she could tell by the musty smell. The floor was cold against her bare feet and her body ached from the punishment she had endured for having her phone on in her shoe. She'd been right, they had searched her first thing when they pulled her out of the trunk, searching for her phone but came up short. She almost smiled at how stupid they had been not to search her shoes. It wasn't until they were in a warehouse they pulled off her shoes and her phone fell out, still connected to the police. They hit her hard across the head, knocking her out, and when she woke up, the hood was off and she was tied to a harsh metal chair in a basement, shoes still missing but thankfully clothed. A quick glance at her body told her she'd had a beating but nothing seemed broken, so she counted that among her lucky strokes. The basement was nothing particularly special, industrial concrete floor, the kind that gets slick with any form of moisture, the chair she was secured to the only form of furniture around.

"Hello, sweet cheeks," said a harsh male voice as a burly gorilla of a man, sauntering through the metal door. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Tori made no answer, just stared at him through her sheet of messy dark hair, memorizing every detail of the image before her in case there was an after and she needed to identify him. Beck had promised to find her, after all, and while they had never been best friends, he had never made a promise he didn't keep to her before.

"What's your name?" asked the man in a tone that was almost kind.

Tori was not fooled, she knew it wasn't a movie where he would be kind to her and let her go once she did as he asked. Quick like a snake striking, he slashed a long shallow gash along her forearm.

"I asked you a question!" he hissed, all keenness aside.

"Emmeline," said Tori, saying the first name to pop into her head, unwilling to give him her real name.

"Much better," nodded the man in satisfaction. "We're going to have such fun, aren't we Emmeline?"

"I doubt it," muttered Tori darkly, eying the bleeding cut with distaste.

"You will call me Sire," continued the man after hitting her for her comment.

"Why are you doing this, Sire?" asked Tori. "I don't have any money, no one will ransom me if you ask. I've never seen you before."

"Do not ask me questions!"

Tori looked into his eyes as the now expected abuse rained down, wanting him to see that she was not his. It stopped shortly, though, as Sire was not finished talking to her.

"Now, I admire your resourcefulness at hiding your phone, but I will not be so kind again, so no more trying anything. You will not be found down here because, frankly, no one would ever think to look here. So, without further ado, let's get to the fun part, shall we?"

"I'd rather not," whispered Tori, shrinking back in her chair.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," hissed Sire.

Tori closed her eyes as rough hands grasped her bit the corner of her lip to keep from crying out and sent her mind as far away from the situation at hand as she could. She tried to think of happy times at home, of singing with Andre, of sleepovers with Cat, of arguing with Jade, anything to keep her away from Sire. Nothing worked for long until she realized she would not escape the horrors happening to her, so as her mind was swept into the pain, she brought with it the only thought that could keep her sane.

_He promised,_ thought Tori through the haze of hurt. _He promised to find me. It'll all be over soon because he promised._

It was childish and silly, the darker part of her mind knew that, but it was all she had.


	9. That's on Him

Three days. Three days passed and all Beck had managed to do was answer a few questions for the police. They found Tori's phone in an old warehouse that was scheduled for demolition and owned by the city. Her phone was next to her shoes and a car. They had managed to trace the call there before the signal went out. After that, they had no leads. He walked through the school, numb.

"Beck," said Andre who, for the first time since he started dating Jade, had sought him out alone. "Look, I'm really sorry about everything."

"I really don't want to talk about it," said Beck without any real emotion.

"I do, man," insisted Andre. "Look, Jade is upset about what you said to her and I'm sure you're upset about the whole thing and probably hate me, but don't you think you could go a bit easier on her. She's having a really rough time of it with her mom and all."

"Andre, the day Tori disappeared, she told me she was going to work on a project with you after school, so she didn't need a ride home," said Beck, looking at his friend calmly. "Did she make that up?"

"What?"

"Did she make up that she was going to work on a project with you?"

"No, she didn't," replied Andre. "We had a project and we had talked before about getting together after school that day to work on it, but then something came up with Jade and it was never set in stone anyway. I didn't know she was going to walk home, I thought Trina was giving her a ride. Besides, it was daylight, it seemed safe. This isn't my fault."

"What came up with Jade?"

"That's not really any of your business."

"She told you she needed you more, didn't she?" said Beck, still calm, still collected.

"What?"

"Please don't ask me to repeat myself again when I know you heard me."

"Yes, she did, but how did you know that?"

"Because she asked me to do the same thing when I was dating her. The difference between you and me, though, is that I didn't do what she said."

"Look, Jade needs me more than Tori."

"That's a LIE!" screamed Beck, losing his cool at last, his soft dark hair flying. He pulled Andre into the supply closet, out of public view.

"What do you mean it's a lie?" demanded Andre. "Jade really needs me right now."

"Look, I'm not denying that Jade needs support right now," said Beck, taking a calming breath, still shaking but at least no longer yelling. "I know that. But Tori needed you to be there for her too, and you weren't."

"What do you mean? She was my best friend, I would have known if she needed me, but she didn't! She is really lucky to have such a great life."

"Her mom kicks her out of the house half the time," snapped Beck. "She's been sleeping on the streets, getting into arguments with her mom. I don't know about her dad, she wouldn't go into that. But really? You're her best friend and you had no idea?"

"What? Her mom would never kick her out!"

"Think again. That's why she's been so tired, because she's been spending half her nights wandering the streets. I let her spend the night with me the day before she got taken because I was afraid of something like this happening. You could have prevented it by doing that stupid project with her but no, you listened to Jade. If you had just asked a few questions, you would have known Tori needed you, but you didn't. And now I don't even want to think about what could be happening to her." Beck stormed away, leaving an incredibly guilty Andre in his wake.

He had left her untied; she didn't blame him. It had been a week without food or real rest, she was too weak to fight back anymore. He had left her over an hour ago if the clock on the wall could be trusted. Still bleeding, she finally rolled painfully to her stomach and reached for her tattered clothes. They weren't much, but they offered a bit of warmth. She dragged the pile to her and began the rough experience of dressing. As she pulled her blood splattered purple shirt, something fell out of it, landing on her thigh.

"Ow," she moaned pathetically.

There in her lap sat a cell phone. It must have fallen out of Sire's pocket at some point and landed in the mess of fabric. She stared at it numbly, her fogged brain taking its own sweet time trying to make sense of the object in her lap.

_He promised,_ thought Tori, the thought that had been repeated over and over during the long hours until it was hard to remember why she was even repeating it_. I should call and remind him_.

She dialed his number and held the phone to her ear. It rang twice.

"Hello? Who is this?" asked Beck over the phone.

"You promised," rasped Tori. "Why haven't you found me yet?"

"Tori?" said Beck, his voice both hopeful and panicked.

"Beck, you promised," repeated Tori, half delusional with exhaustion, pain, and lack of nutrition.

Without pausing, he forwarded the call again to the police, all the while trying to keep Tori talking while he rushed to the police station. He reached it just in time for them to be dispatching cars to the location of the phone Tori was using. He jumped into the car with Officer Vega who took off without a word.

"Tori, I'm on my way now," said Beck. "It's going to be okay."

"Okay," sighed Tori.

Then she screamed and the line cut off.

"Tor? Tori?" yelled Beck. "You have to hurry! Something happened and the line was cut off."

"We're here," grunted Officer Vega, throwing the car in park.

It was an average looking house, surprisingly close to where Beck lived. He had passed it a few times but never paid attention to it before. Someone had recently bought it, but it was constantly up for sale, so he couldn't recall who the owner was this time. He followed cautiously behind the officers, a shadow they didn't pay any attention to. By the time he reached the basement, they had wrestled an unsavory looking fellow to the ground and where reading him his rights, but Beck flew past them to Tori, curled on the ground, screaming whenever any officer tried to approach her, unaware that her time of terror was over.

"Tori, it's Beck," said Beck softly, touching her shoulder. "It's Beck. You're safe now, okay?"

Tori looked at him, blinking several times before her eyes cleared. Then she just collapsed into his arms, unable to support herself any longer.

"I've got you," he whispered, kissing the top of her unwashed hair.

"You promised," she said, her weak voice barely audible. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, baby girl, I got here as quick as I could."

"Okay," sighed Tori, curling into his body. "Can we go home now?"

"I think the doctors will want to take a look at you first. I hate to say it, but you're a mess."

"But I'm tired."

"You can rest, Tori, I've got you."

"And you'll stay?"

"I'll stay."

"Son, let me hold my daughter," said her father, trying to transfer Tori from Beck's arms to his.

"No!" screamed Tori, her eyes shooting open. "Beck, please, don't let him take me! Please!"

"Relax, Tor," said Beck soothingly. "It's your dad."

"No! He'll hurt me."

"It's your father, Tori, not the guy who kidnapped you."

"Beck, please!" Tori begged, tears streaming down her face making little trails through the grime.

"Okay," sighed Beck. "I'm sorry, Mr. Vega, but I can't let you have her. Maybe when she's had some rest, she'll be better."

Mr. Vega shrugged and walked away, leaving Beck to wait patiently with Tori huddled in his arms until the paramedics arrived. He rode with her to the hospital and then sat in the waiting room, eventually being joined by Andre, Jade, Cat, and Robbie, while the doctors checked her over.

*Okay, I will only update again if I get 20 reviews! Hahahahaha, I am JUST KIDDING! I hate it when people say that. I'll update when I have another chapter finished! Like today, you got 3 whole chapters :) What a great day, right? Well, a great day if you like this story...-Ari


	10. Begging Him Please

It was after midnight. Andre and Jade were cuddled asleep on the ugly floral print cloth sofa, Cat was sleeping in her chair next to Robbie, who was reading an outdated magazine. Beck was having a staring contest with the door, knowing that through there was the only person he cared about anymore.

"Beck?" said Mrs. Vega, approaching him. "Can I talk to you?"

Beck nodded and tore his eyes away from the door as she took a seat in the chair next to him. He tried not to physically recoil in disgust of her.

"Beck, I'm really sorry about the way I've treated Tori," said Mrs. Vega softly, twisting her brown skirt between her fingers. "I can't thank you enough for stepping up when I didn't. Yes, I know she was at your place a couple of nights. I don't know if Tori told you, but I recently discovered that Mr. Vega isn't Tori's father. I know, I know, how could I not know that? It was a drunken careless night a long time ago and I just wanted to pretend it never happened. She could have logically been his. But he got a DNA test and it turned up false. Now it just hurts looking at her, not know who her real father is, knowing her dad doesn't view her the same anymore. I'm going to work on it, I just wanted you to know that. I never should have taken my hurt out on her. She's a good kid."

"I understand," said Beck slowly. "But I can't forgive you for it. You're the adult. Just think of how she feels, finding out all that. Then you treat her like an outcast and it wasn't even her fault."

"I know," said Mrs. Vega, ashamed. "I don't expect you to believe me. I wouldn't believe me after what you witnessed. I don't know if she will forgive me. But I want to ask you and your friends a favor. I want you all to move in, at least for a little while. I know none of your home lives are ideal and I already talked to everyone's parents. I just feel so bad about what I did and I want to make up for it by giving all of you a good home. Also, it will help keep me in check and I really think Tori needs it, especially after everything that's happened. It was actually the doctors suggestion."

"She's asking for a Beck?" said a nurse in sea foam green scrubs, standing at the waiting room door, ending the awkward conversation between Mrs. Vega and Beck. "But only immediate family is allowed to see her right now."

"Beck can go," said Mrs. Vega. "Tell her I'm sorry, please."

Beck followed the nurse down the hall to Tori's room. She looked small and fragile in the bed that seemed to swallow her, but she was aware, her dark eyes trained on his face.

"Hey, Tor," said Beck softly, walking towards her slowly.

"Hi Beck," replied Tori shyly. "I wanted to thank you for finding me."

"Anytime," smiled Beck. "Although I request that you not need me to find you again, if at all possible."

Tori managed a weak smile that turned out more of a grimace.

"How are you feeling?" asked Beck with concern, taking the seat next to her bed. "When do you get to get out of here?"

"I'm sore, but I should be out tomorrow. I think they are just keeping me for observation."

"Well that's a good thing."

"How is everyone? Catch me up on everything!"

"Tori, not to be rude, but why did you ask for me? Why not Andre? I mean, he is your best friend, after all."

"Andre said he's too busy for me now," said Tori, her voice heartbreakingly sad.

"He's a jerk," said Beck, secretly planning different ways to make Andre pay, each one more painful than the last.

"No, Jade needs him, I understand."

"Oh, your mother said she is sorry."

"Oh."

"Hey, this probably isn't something you want to talk about, but why didn't you tell me why she was kicking you out? Why didn't you tell me about your dad and the DNA test?"

"Like you said, you're not my best friend," sighed Tori. "I wanted to talk to Andre about it, I still do, but he got so caught up with Jade. That was all he wanted to talk about and I just couldn't find a way to tell him. I mean, how do you tell someone you're actually a bastard child and your parent's don't know what to do about it?"

"I'm going to go get Andre," said Beck, standing up.

"No! You don't have to!"

"Tori, you need him right now," said Beck, running his hand through his hair. "I need to talk to Jade anyway. Think of it as you doing me a favor."

With that, Beck left and went back to the waiting room. He found Mrs. Vega explaining to the others how the doctor and her agreed that it would be best if Tori's friends stayed close until she felt safe again, not going into as much detail as she had with Beck.

"Andre," said Beck roughly. "Go talk to Tori."

His voice said _Go talk to Tori_ but his tone said _Go beg for forgiveness and make everything right or else._ Andre gave Jade's hand a little squeeze before walking down the hall to his best friend's room and Beck took a seat next to his ex girlfriend.

*Okay, it's short, I know, but I am tired and my dyslexia is really dominating me right now, so instead of forcing it and ending up with mistakes that I don't catch, I am just going go to sleep. Sorry!-Ari


	11. Much Needed Talks

"What?" demanded Jade harshly, glaring half heartedly at the attractive boy.

"Stop," said Beck gently. "It's just you and me, you don't have to pretend anything. And right now, we need to talk, just the two of us."

"I'm really sorry," sighed Jade, her voice dropping the harsh edge, rubbing her neck. "Everything got so messed up."

"Yeah, it did," agreed Beck. "Can we just start at the beginning and talk about it all? I really want you to be happy and I don't want to lose you as a friend, but I can't be friends with you until I understand what happened."

"Okay. So, shall I just begin at the beginning?"

"Yes. And then go on until you reach the end, and then stop."

She allowed herself a small smile and started her version of everything.

"You know I love you," she began tugging at the long strands of her black hair. "When we started dating, I do think I was in love with you. You were the best thing in my life. Then Tori came to school and I think that's when everything changed. I'm not blaming Tori! That's just when it started for me. Before her, I had everything. I got the lead in every play, I was the best and people wanted to be my friend. Then when she came, she changed the rules by existing. In a way, I really liked having her around because it made me work harder, but mostly I was just jealous. She got everything, everything but you. Andre was her best friend, Cat adored her, she was even nice to Robbie. But she never showed any interest in having you, and that bothered me. I thought she was just plotting to steal you from me but now I see that she just didn't want to cross that line, she wanted me to like her and stealing you would not do that.

"One time, Andre and I had to work on a project together. I was surprised at how well we got along. We started talking more after that. I don't know when it happened, it's not like I ever stopped loving you. I think I just fell out of love with you and in love with him. But I didn't want that. I wanted so badly to love you, so I tried to make it work. Then, when he dropped me off at my house, he was just so sweet and the lighting was just right, and I kissed him. And you know the rest."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it before?" asked Beck.

"I didn't want to admit to myself that I may not be in love with you," admitted Jade. "It was easier to pretend that I still loved you."

Beck thought it over for a few minutes before he responded.

"Are you happy now, Jade?" he asked, sincerity ringing in his voice. "I mean really happy?"

"Yes, I am."

Beck nodded. "That's all I've ever wanted for you."

"I want the same for you, I really do. Do you think we could be friends now?"

"I would like to try," said Beck. "But it'll be a while, if ever, if we go back to being best friends. I'm not ready for that."

Jade nodded, then hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Beck," she whispered.

"Hey baby girl," said Andre, shuffling awkwardly into the hospital room, using the pet name he reserved only for his best friend.

"Hey Andre," smiled Tori. "How are you?"

"Never mind that. How are you?"

Tori shrugged as Andre perched on the edge of her bed. She tugged absently at the thin blanket with a gauze wrapped hand.

"I'm really sorry," apologized Andre.

"Don't apologize, please," begged Tori. "I really can't take any more apologies right now. I don't need you to be sorry, I just need you to be my friend."

"I've been a pretty awful friend, haven't I? I should have asked why you were so tired. Beck told me about your mom kicking you out. I should have been there, I'm sorry."

"I should have spoken up. But Andre, there's more to it. So, just listen first, okay? Then, when I'm done, you can decide if you are sorry or not."

"Okay," said Andre, knowing nothing Tori could say would change his mind.

The steady whirl of machines swept up to fill the silence as Tori gathered her thoughts, preparing to put them into words. Andre shifted his position to be more comfortably facing her.

"A few weeks ago, my dad announced that he's had a DNA test done," said Tori, her voice shaking. "It said I wasn't his child. He won't look at me anymore. He spends most of his time at work now. My mom blames me. We started fighting more. It got to the point where she would kick me out for days at a time. That last weekend before, well, you know, I spent the first night at a park, that's why I was so tired at the beach; I hadn't slept at all. I spent the night at Beck's a couple of times after that because he caught me wandering after he dropped me off. I wanted so badly to tell you but you were busy. I didn't want to bother you. But Andre, why don't they want me anymore? Why am I not good enough?"

Her voice broke at last with the dam in her eyes, sending a cascade of tears over her cheeks.

"Oh come here, baby girl," cooed Andre softly, pulling the distraught young girl gently into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Why don't they love me?" she sobbed, the weeks of hurt and torment breaking free at last as she buried her face into the familiar red leather jacket of her best friend, inhaling his comforting scent. "Why won't my own family love me? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong," said Andre forcefully. It broke his heart to see her so upset. "You don't deserve any of this, baby girl. But listen to me. I love you, I love you so much. It doesn't matter what your parents think. Family is not set by blood, it's who loves you no matter what. You will never be without family, I promise you. Don't let them win. They aren't acting like family right now and it sucks, but you've still got me, your big brother, and I messed up but I promise to never leave you again."

Tori cried into his chest until she was all cried out and fell asleep in his arms, much like Beck had before she was kidnapped. They stayed that way until morning when the doctor performed his final check up and released her from the hospital.

*Come on, you love protective Andre just as much as I do, admit it! And yes, there will be Bori, just be patient. It will be worth it. -Ari


	12. Real Men Cuddle

Tori leaned heavily on Andre as she hobbled into her house for the first time in over a week. She was still weak and sore and managed the walk from the car to the living room before dropping onto the curved red couch just inside the door. Eying the stairs forlornly, wanting nothing more than to finally be back in her own bed but unable to find the strength to get up, Tori felt tears welling up behind her eyes. She had never been a very weepy girl, but everything was so overwhelming that the slightest thing seemed to set her off.

"Here we go," said Beck brightly, scooping Tori's featherweight structure up and mounting the stairs, following Cat.

"I can walk," garbled Tori even as her eyes drooped in exhaustion.

"So can I," replied Beck snarkily. "I like the practice, though and sometimes I like to practice by carrying my far too tired to walk friends."

He set her softly in the center of her bed, the covers pulled back by Cat, then tucker her in.

"Hey, um, Tori," said Beck, who had never been in Tori's room before. "Why do you have a king sized bed?"

"It came with the house," shrugged Tori, looking very small surrounded by the bed that could easily sleep all six of the friends.

"Sleepover at Tori's!" cheered Cat, launching herself onto the bed with a flying squirrel leap.

"Be careful, Cat," warned Andre, hovering anxiously nearby.

"Want to play a game, Tori?" asked Cat, bouncing in excitement at having her friend back.

"I'm kind of tired," said Tori, trying to be nice but feeling very besieged by Cat's sheer amount of good natured energy.

"Let's go make lunch, Cat," said Jade, leaning against the door frame haughtily.

"Kay-kay!" said Cat, jumping up and running down the stairs in a flash of red hair and yellow sundress.

"Why don't you take a nap?" suggested Andre.

"Not sleepy tired," yawned Tori. "Go help Jade with lunch. I'm afraid that she'll try to poison it all or burn the place down or kill Cat or something like that."

"Okay," sighed Andre. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"That was nice of you," commented Beck when Andre had disappeared, draping his large frame across one side of the bed.

"What do you mean?" asked Tori, confused.

"You know Jade's not okay with Andre spending so much time with you, you really wish he was here this instant, but you still sent him away to be with her. That was nice."

"He likes here," said Tori as if that explained everything.

"Why don't you take a nap?" suggested Beck. "You look about done in."

"I already said, I'm not sleepy tired. Let's watch a movie!"

Eventually, they settled on a childishly animated film with a cheesy story line and horrible voice actors. Tori's mom had placed a large television in her room, almost like a peace offering. To Beck's surprise, Tori stayed awake through the entire thing. She was awake when the others brought lunch up, she was awake when Robbie arrived with even more movies, she was awake until it was almost time for dinner. Robbie had taken Cat out for a walk, trying to dispel some of her energy by making her run around. Andre and Jade went to order dinner, leaving Beck to continue Tori-sitting.

"One more movie," begged Tori.

"Fine," sighed Beck.

He put in a movie at random then settled back next to Tori, next to but not touching, and watched the movie play out. He could feel Tori losing her fight against herself, could feel her drooping as she slowly fell asleep. He yawned, exhausted himself. They all were after the long night they'd had the night before. Before Tori really lost the battle, the others came back in the room, shut the door, and gathered on the bed to watch the movie together. One by one, they fell asleep until at last, it was just Tori and Beck each fighting off the waves of exhaustion.

"You really need to sleep, Tor," said Beck, practically begging her to sleep.

"I don't want to," admitted Tori.

"Why not? It'll help you get better faster."

"I don't want to because Sire is waiting when I sleep. I don't want to wake up and find out it's all a dream, that I'm still in that room, still with him. And I don't want to sleep because he's still there. I can't make him go away, but he can't get me if I'm awake."

"What can I do to help?" asked Beck in his calming, trustworthy voice, unsure of the best way to proceed. "I can wake Andre up if you need him. Or one of the girls, because you may not want any guys to be around you right now. Or I can hold you until you fall asleep. What do you need?"

"I don't know," whispered Tori, a few stray tears leaking from her eyes. "I wish I knew how to stop it."

"Well, I'm right here if you need me. And Andre, Jade, Cat, and Robbie are all here too."

"Will you just wait until I fall asleep? I know you must be super tired, but….please?"

"Of course. Go to sleep, Tori, I'll make sure nothing happens. I'll even lock the door if it'll make you feel a bit safer."

By the time he got back to her bed, Tori was fast asleep. Beck sighed and stretched, snuggling down to go to bed himself. A few soft snores from the others made him even more tired as his body realized it was so close to getting the rest it craved. Just as he got comfortable, he felt Tori tense up in her dreams and begin twitching in fear. Petrified murmurs came tumbling incoherently out of her mouth. Wasting no time, Beck pulled her into his arms, whispering delicately to her, reassuring her that she was safe and rocking her until she quieted down. Instinctually, still in a dream world, Tori pulled herself more securely into his arms and rested easily.

*Did you know that November is National Novel Writing Month (aka- NaNoWriMo), because it is. Just, in case you were wondering.-Ari


	13. It was Always Her

She woke with a start, her eyes shooting open but the rest of her body staying perfectly still. Someone's arms were around her, someone's heart was in her ear, and someone's steady breathing ruffled her hair. Gingerly, she checked her phone. It was about 4am. She recognized Andre and Jade curled together on one side of her with Cat and Robbie sprawled out at the foot of the bed. Glancing down, she recognized Beck's arms encircling her waist. The lights were all out and the door shut and locked. As irrational as it was, she needed a light on, afraid of Sire lurking in the dark, but she could not bring herself to venture out of the safety of her bed, surrounded by other people, to turn on the little lamp on her desk just eight feet and five inches away. She huddled deeper into Beck's embrace, trying to ward off the fears by seeking physical closeness with another person. It didn't seem to be working, though, as her heart rate picked up and her breathing quickened. She began to shake uncontrollably as she tried not to cry out.

"You're okay, Tori," whispered Beck, waking up from his light sleep by her change. "You're safe. I've got you. You're at your house with Andre and Jade and Cat and Robbie and me."

"I need the desk lamp on," choked out Tori.

"Okay, I'll go turn it on," said Beck, sitting up and moving her out of his arms to get the lamp.

"No!" cried Tori, clinging to him. "You can't leave me! What if he's out there? What if he comes back?"

"Shh, you're safe," cooed Beck. "He's never going to get you again, I promise. I'll never let him touch you ever again."

He reached one arm around Tori and poked Andre awake.

"What?" said Andre blearily rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Tori?" said Beck in his quiet tone, looking into her wide eyes. "I'm going to turn on the light real fast, okay? So while I do that, I want you to sit with Andre. Can you do that for me?"

"You promise to be right back?" said Tori childishly.

"I promise," said Beck.

He kissed the top of her head and then transferred her to her best friend's arms. She shrank into Andre's dark arms, her coffee colored eyes following Beck's every movement as he made the terrifyingly short trek from her bed to the desk and then back to her bed. Once he was safely within reach, she launched her light body into his arms.

"You're okay, Tor, you're okay," sighed Beck, rocking her, smoothing her long dark hair. "Thanks, Andre, you can go back to sleep."

"You okay, baby girl?" asked Andre worriedly.

Tori nodded into Becks creamy undershirt. Andre turned over and went back to sleep. Slowly, Tori quieted down, her heart rate returning to normal as her panic attack left, leaving her feeling foolish for being so scared and needy. She tried to pull out of Beck's embrace, but he only let her get far enough away so they could look into each others eyes.

"Tori, I want you to know that I mean what I say when I promise I will never let him hurt you again," said Beck seriously.

"I know," sighed Tori. "I'm sorry I'm so crazy now. I don't know what came over me."

"Tori, I care about you," said Beck. "I always want you safe and happy. Do you think maybe you would be my girlfriend?"

"Beck…" said Tori, shocked. "You just got out of a relationship with Jade."

"Jade and I love each other, but we weren't in love with each other, it just took us a while to figure that out. But if you don't want to, I understand."

"No! It's just that, well…Beck, you have to know….Sire….he….well…." stuttered Tori.

"It wasn't your fault," assured Beck, hiding his anger at Sire for doing unspeakable things and breaking the strongest girl he knew. "It makes no difference to me what Sire did, you are still Tori. You mean the world to me."

"You really want to date me?"

"Yes."

"You know I will still freak out sometimes and I'm not sure I'm ready for anything more than cuddling."

"Tori, if you weren't even comfortable with me holding your hand, I would still want to date you," commented Beck. "I'm not in it for the physical aspect. That will all come when you are ready and I'm in no rush to get there. I know you will still have nightmares and panic attacks, but that's what I'm here for. I won't let you face those things alone. When you went missing, I had never been so scared in my life. I was a basket case, worrying about you, trying to find you. I couldn't stand the idea of you out there somewhere being hurt or alone or scared. Then you called me and when we found you, I think I fell in love. You were a dirty, bloody, bruised mess, but I had never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life. You were alive, breathing, which was more than I had dared to hope for. When you refused to let anyone else near you but me, I felt a small bit of triumph knowing you trusted me. When I held you on the floor, I knew I could never let anything bad happen to you again."

"Are you sure you want to date me?" asked Tori one more time.

"You get me better than most," replied Beck. "I know we haven't been friends for very long, but it's not about who you've known the longest, it's who has come into your life and never left your side since, and that would be you. You've always been there for me, even if I didn't know it. It has always been you, Tor. Please, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Okay," said Tori, smiling a real smile for the first time since they found her.

"Finally," exclaimed Jade, Cat, Andre, and Robbie in unison, all staring at the couple from their places in bed.

*Well, I have decided to participate in National Novel Writing Month. This means I will be working on an non-Victorious novel but I will still update my stories. My question is-would any of you like to read my novel?-Ari


	14. Dream v Reality

_They were startled awake by screaming the next morning. _

_"What's going on?" asked Andre, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Who's yelling?"_

_"Where's Tori?" demanded Beck, realizing who was missing from the bed._

_They all scrambled up and went down stairs, towards the yelling, in search of their friend._

_"Seriously?" screamed her father, standing in the middle of the living room in front of the television._

_"What did you expect, David?" yelled Mrs. Vega, standing in the kitchen. "It's not like you were at the hospital to hear it for yourself! Yes, I let 6 teenagers spend the night in the same room together! Do you know why? Because Tori doesn't scream or freak out when she's with her friends! Because she needs them! You would know that if you were ever around!"_

_"She's not my concern!" yelled Mr. Vega. "She's not my daughter! What I'm concerned about it how you are raising my real daughter! I'm moving out and she is coming with me! End of story!"_

_"No! I'm her mother, you can't just take my daughter away from me!"_

_"You can keep the other one!"_

_"Tori is just as much yours as she is mine!"_

_"She's got another father! I can't do this anymore," said Mr. Vega, his voice quieting down as she stopped the audience. "Look, kids, you have to understand, I'm not a terrible person, I just can't live a lie anymore."_

_"You can't leave me, David!" begged Mrs. Vega. "Please!"_

_"No more begging, Holly," sighed Mr. Vega._

_"Then I'm leaving, you stay," said Mrs. Vega. _ _With that, she walked out the door, taking only her purse._

_"Holly, what do you think you are doing?" demanded Mr. Vega, following her out._

_The teenagers heard more talking in the yard and went to the door to watch, fascinated by the fight. Beck spotted Tori, sitting under that stairs, washed and dressed for the day as if she had been up for a while._

_"Hey Tori," said Beck, sitting next to her. "How are you doing?"_

_"How do you think?"_

_"Not good."_

_"I came down to make breakfast," explained Tori, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I was tired of being in bed. So, I showered and came down here. My mom was already cooking when I got down there. My dad came inside, I don't think he had been home all night. But then they started fighting because he didn't know who's cars were outside and why. You guys came down after too long."_

_"Well, she's gone," announced Mr. Vega, entering the house, scattering the teenagers as he did. "She's not coming back."_

_"Where did she go?" asked Tori, standing up and taking a step towards the man who raised her._

_"I don't know," spat Mr. Vega. "Look, Tori, I know this must be hard on you and all, but just think about how it is for me. You're not my daughter."_

_"You raised me," said Tori, hurt in her voice._

_"I didn't make you, though."_

_"That's how adoption works, you know. Those parents still think of their children as theirs. Why is that so hard for you? Nothing has changed!"_

_"Everything has changed!"_

_"Dad, come on, let's just talk this out."_

_"Don't call me that!" screamed Mr. Vega, causing Tori to take a step back and Beck to put his arms protectively around her._

_"I've had enough of this," snapped Jade, stepping between Mr. Vega and Tori. "Mr. Vega, you suck as a person in general. I don't even like Tori and I wouldn't treat her like this. My mom is dying of cancer and she's a better parent than you! Now, you have three choices here. First, you can step up and continue being the father to your daughters, yes, both of them. Second, you can emancipate her legally, or third, I can call DHS on you for child abuse, neglect, and abandonment. You pick."_

_David Vega looked at Tori for a long moment. He seemed torn. Eventually, she stepped out of Beck's protective grasp and walked up to him._

_"Whatever you decide, it's not going to change how I see you," said Tori. "You may not like it, but you will always be my dad. But I want you to be happy."_

_"You know I still love you," whispered Mr. Vega, tears forming in his eyes. "I do, but I just can't look at you right now. Maybe in the future, but I need time to come to terms with all of this. So, I'm emancipating you."_

_"Okay," said Tori, her voice soft. "I'll get my stuff."_

_"Don't worry about that," said Mr. Vega. "I got you a flat. I'll send all of your things there. I'm really sorry it came to this, Tori."_

_Tori turned and walked out before she could cry. Robbie, Cat, and Jade followed her out, shooting dirty looks at her former father as they did._

_"You will pay for the flat and support her through the rest of her high school career," said Andre, leaving no room for Mr. Vega to argue. "Is that understood?"_

_"Of course!" said Mr. Vega, surprised. "I just said I still love her. I wouldn't just abandon her."_

_"You threw her out," replied Beck. "That's abandonment. You lost out on an amazing person, Mr. Vega. You were lucky enough to have her for almost 18 years and you blew it. Good luck with Trina."_

Tori woke from her dream, startled to find it light outside. Everyone else was still asleep, so she quietly crawled out of bad and took a relaxing shower, allowing the warm water to sooth her aching body. Then she toweled off and pulled on a large sweater and leggings, the only outfit that seemed to cause her abused limbs little pain. Then she ventured down the stairs to find the living room and kitchen empty. She set about the task of making pancakes and coco for her sleeping friends, singing as she did.

"Here's to the sunshine that lights up the day,

Here's to the time we danced in the rain.

Draw me in close when we're worlds apart-

Shatter the walls surrounding my heart."

"What are you singing?" asked her mother, walking into the living room with a basket full of laundry.

"Nothing, just singing for fun," smiled Tori.

"Holly!" said Mr. Vega, walking through the front door. "Holly, we need to talk."

"David, where have you been?" asked Mrs. Vega, setting down her basket on the floor behind the red couch. "You didn't come home last night."

"I was working late on a case," said Mr. Vega. "Holly, what are all of those cars doing outside of my house?"

"My friends stayed the night, dad," piped Tori, putting bacon on a plate, trying to ignore how similar to her dream reality was proving to be. "Are you hungry? I made breakfast!"

"Which friends?"

"Jade, Cat, Robbie, Beck, and Andre."

"Boys? Where are they?"

"In my room sleeping still."

"You can't have boys spending the night in your room, young lady!"

"David, please, the doctors said it would be helpful to have her friends stay with us for a little while. Tori has gone through a terrible ordeal and really needs all of our support right now."

"Seriously?" screamed Mr. Vega.

Tori ran under the stairs, out of the way, wishing they weren't fighting, hoping it was just another bad dream, one eerily similar to the one she had just finished.

"Hey, Tori," said Beck, running down the stairs. "Tori, what's going on?"

Mr. Vega glared at Beck but continued to yell his wife. At last, Beck spotted Tori under the stairs.

"Hey," said Beck, sitting next to her in his sweats, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"She's going to leave," whimpered Tori. "It's just like in my dream. They were yelling and she left and he kicked me out."

"Sh, that was just a dream, Tor," said Beck soothingly. "Look, why don't you go upstairs and I'll-"

"She will not go back up stairs, young man!" yelled Mr. Vega.

"Do not yell at her!" said Beck reasonably, getting up and helping his girlfriend up at well. "Let's just talk this over."

"No!"

"Yes," insisted Beck. "We can sit down to this great breakfast Tori made and talk."

"This is a family, matter, young man."

"I am so sick of this!" yelled Jade, marching down the steps. "I just want to sleep and you people are making that impossible with your yelling. Mrs. Vega, put on your big girl panties and deal with the fact that you cheated on your husband a long time ago. Mr. Vega, you need to put on your big boy boxers and realize that Tori is still your daughter because you raised her. Both of you need to start acting like adults now! My mother is dying from cancer and she is a better parent than you two! Honestly, it's disgusting. So, until you two figure out that you are the adults, Tori will be moving out of this poisonous environment and moving in with one of us, probably Andre. Now, Tori, Beck, come upstairs so we can pack some things and get out of here and I can get some sleep."

Tori followed Lynn silently up the stairs, Beck right behind her, amazed at the dark, hostile girls outburst.

_She likes me,_ thought Tori smugly.

*No update tomorrow-my favorite person in the whole world is visiting! Also, to those of you who would like to read my novel, would you rather read it via blog or via fictionpress?-Ari


	15. Letter from Home

They were all in Beck's trailer. Tori had fallen asleep in the back on Beck's bed, still easily tired from her ordeal as well as moving out of her house with no plan. In the front, Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie, and Cat sat discussing what to do.

"She will not live with me," declared Jade, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder. "I don't want her in my house."

"That's fine," assured Beck. "I don't mind if she stays here, but I'm not sure she would want that. I don't think she wants rumors spreading because she moved in with her boyfriend."

"My brother eats paste!" giggled Cat.

"She can live with me," said Andre. "We have a pool house she can live in."

"Are you sure living alone would be a good thing for her right now?" asked Robbie.

"It's the only viable option we have right now," snapped Andre. "She cannot go back to her parents right now."

Just then, Tori started screaming in her sleep, another nightmare coming over her. Beck got up and went back to her, leaving the others to work out the finer details.

"Tori, you're okay," said Beck, shaking her awake. "It's just a dream. Wake up."

Slowly, Tori's eyes opened. She looked around, recognizing Beck's bed in the far end of his RV and her boyfriend kneeling next to her. She threw herself into his arms, still shuddering.

"What's going to happen to me?" she asked as he smoother her hair.

"You're going to move into Andre's pool house," replied Beck. "And on Monday, we are going to go back to school. We're going to practice for the upcoming play. We're going to go on dates. We're going to have more fun adventures. All of those things, we are going to do together. Whatever happens to you, Tori, is going to happen to the rest of us as well. We're all in this together, okay?"

Tori nodded and they joined their friends in the front of the trailer. As Tori sat down on the couch with Beck, Jade, and Andre, Jade's black pear phone began ringing.

"Hello?" said Jade, getting up and exiting the RV to speak in privacy.

"Hey Tori?" said Andre as Tori snuggled back sleepily into Beck's arms. "Do you want to move into my pool house? It's pretty nice and it would be no trouble and you would still have your freedom."

"Thanks, Andre," smiled Tori. "You're the best. I'd really appreciate that."

"What are big brothers for?" laughed Andre.

"Um, Andre, can you drive me home?" asked Jade, poking her head back through the door, not entering the RV completely.

"Sure, what's up, babe?" said Andre, reaching to put on his navy blue shoes.

"Just need to get home," replied Jade.

Beck eyed his ex girlfriend carefully. She seemed a bit flustered but otherwise her normal crabby self. He assumed that whatever was going on, she would tell him eventually.

"Hey, I'll drive!" offered Cat. "I need to get my shirt from your house anyway, Jade. That way, Andre can help Tori move into his pool house."

"Whatever, let's just go," snapped Jade, clearly not in the mood to deal with anyone.

They spent the rest of the afternoon moving Tori into the pool house. It was quaint, a seaside themed place with a small kitchen and living room, decent bedroom, and fabulous bathroom. Tori, still exhausted, fell asleep on the bed to the television, which seemed to ease her tension by its noise. Beck and Andre sat in the living room, eating popcorn and, eventually, falling asleep themselves. They were so deeply asleep that neither heard Beck's phone go off. Light sleeper she had become, Tori woke to the musical ring tone and stumbled out to the kitchen counter to answer.

"Hello?" she said, yawning.

"Tori?" came Jade's voice. "What are you doing answering Beck's phone?"

"He's asleep. I heard it ringing and answered. Do you need him? Jade, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Beck."

"Okay, I'll wake him up."

Tori went over and shook her dark haired boyfriend awake, then silently handed him the phone. She sat down next to Andre, who she also proceeded to poke awake.

"Hello?" said Beck. "Jade? Okay, Jade, you need to slow down. Take a deep breath. What? No! Oh my…okay, we're coming over. Yes, we. Okay. Yeah, I got it. Okay. Be there shortly."

As she hung up the phone, Jade leaned back into the black leather couch. If that couch could talk, it would have endless stories to tell about almost every important event in Jade's life. It was the couch she was sitting on when her mother first told her she had cancer. It was the couch she was sitting on when she asked Beck out (yes she, Beck had been too scared to ask a girl out). It was the couch she shared her first kiss with Beck on. It was the couch she kissed Andre on. It was the couch she told Beck she had cheated on him with Andre on and it was the couch she had been reading her book on when the hospice nurse of the day, Alice, had told her that her mother had passed away.

The book lay abandoned on the ground, pages forming a crease as it lounged awkwardly bent. She called Beck because Beck would know what to do. Beck always knew what to do. He would find a way to make it all better, even though she had hurt him, even though it was no longer his responsibility to fix it, he would. Until her got there and joined her on the familiar couch, she would sit silently and wait while her father cried in her mothers room. True to his word, shortly after she started her vigil, Beck appeared in the doorway of the study, Andre and Tori right behind him.

"I'm so sorry, Jade," said Beck, walking over and giving her a hug before letting Andre take over the job of comforting his girlfriend.

"Why did you bring her?" demanded Jade, shaking off Andre and standing, glaring at Tori. "For once, couldn't you have just left her out of my life?"

"Jade, I couldn't leave her alone," reasoned Beck.

"Yes, you could have!" screamed Jade. "What does she possibly know about anything? Her own parents don't even want her to the point where it is splitting up their marriage! What can she possibly know about losing a mother? I don't even like her! I don't want her here! Make her go!"

"Jade," said Tori, taking a hesitant step towards the screaming girl. "Words aren't going to fix this. But just remember- love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries, it can't separate people from love. It's can't take away our memories either. In the end, live is stronger than death. You mother loved you very much and she wanted me to give you this."

Tori handed her a worn envelope and the name "Jade" written across the front in her mother's loopy handwriting.

"How did you get this?" demanded Jade, shocked.

"A while back, I was at the hospital," explained Tori. "I was bringing a healing dog to the patients to cheer them up. Healing dogs are the trained dogs they allow in hospitals to make people happy and I used to work with them all the time. Anyway, I ran into your mother while I was there and we got to talking. She figured out that we went to the same school and she knew then that she wasn't going to make it. She had written you this letter and asked me to hold on to it until she passed away, and then make sure you got it. So, there it is."

Jade sat back on the couch with the letter in hand and began reading.

*Okay, sorry I took a day off, but I don't get to see my favorite person often at all, so I had to take full advantage. Anywho, I will post my novel on fictionpress under the same name, arianapeterson19. It's called "The Web We Weave". Please read it and let me know what you think!-Ari


	16. Maybe, Maybe Not

_My Darling Jade-_

_Well, baby, if you are reading this, then I have left this world behind. I am so sorry I won't be there for all of your new milestones. I want so badly to be there for you and it hurts knowing I can't hold you one more time._

_I never expected to fall in love so quickly. I fell for your father like you fall asleep, very slowly, and then all at once, but it was a long time coming. The first time I held you in my arms, I was head over heels in love with you. The doctors placed you, my precious baby girl, screaming, red faced, so strong willed already, in my arms and it was like I was fully alive for the first time. Even then, you were so special to me. That will never change. You will always be my baby girl and I will always love you with all my heart._

_I never dreamed I would have to say good bye to you so young. You still have so much growing left to do and I can only be thankful that now, I will get a front row seat. You won't be able to see me, but I will always be there, cheering you on. Know that if I had a choice, I would never leave you this way, darling, but I'm not lucky enough to choose. Please, do me this one favor-do not turn bitter because of this. I want you to be happy and live your life to the fullest so that I can see you do all the things you are capable of doing. _

_Darling, I know Beck makes you happy. I love him, he is like a son to me, but call it motherly instinct when I say that he is not the one for you. I truly think that Andre boy will be the one to steal your heart. Beck will always be a good friend for you, but I think Andre is the one who will push you to grow as a person and will be the one to care for you as a love and not just a sister. Whatever you do, just be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you._

_I'm so thrilled I ran into your little friend, Tori today. Yes, I know, you say that Tori is not your friend, that's fine darling, but I'm happy that she has agreed to hold on to this letter until the time is right. You don't have to like her, baby, but she is sweet. She has already told me how great you have been in all of the plays she's been in with you and how she admires your voice so much. She really does think the world of you. Give her a chance, who knows? Maybe you will end up liking her, maybe not, but don't rule her out just yet._

_Finally, just know how much you are loved still, Jade, so, so loved. You are so lucky, because a lot of kids don't have that, but you always will. I know your father isn't the best at expressing his emotions, but he does love you. I know your friends love you. And, baby, I love you to the moon and back. I will see you again someday, but until then, know that I am watching over you and very excited to see the woman you will become._

_Love Always-_

_Mom_

Tears stained the page. Jade looked up from the hand written, final note from her mother to find Tori gone and Beck and Andre sitting next to her on the couch, not close enough to be reading over her shoulder, but close enough to comfort her if she asked for it.

"Where's Tori?" choked out Jade, trying to force the steady stream of salty liquid to stop.

"She in the hall," replied Beck. "You asked her to leave, so she did. And before you ask, no, she's not mad."

"Wait here," said Jade.

She left the boys sitting on that black couch and walked out into the hall. There sat Tori on the dark hardwood floor, staring off into space, her eyes fixed on the light fixture, the imitation sunlight illuminating that spindly cobweb linking the glass orb to the wall. Jade sat down next to her. For a long time, they said nothing, just sat silently, not even looking at each other.

"I wasn't always this way," began Jade quietly. "Angry and bitter, I mean. I used to be pretty nice. But then my mom, my best friend in the entire world, got sick, and I changed. I didn't know why she had to be the one to get sick, and I hated everyone who didn't know what it felt like."

"That's understandable," said Tori, facing Jade for the first time, sitting with one leg stretched out and the other folded in. It did not look terribly comfortable, but to Tori's sore body, it was better than most positions. "I'm sorry you both had to go through that. Neither of you deserved this, but you already know that."

"I didn't mean it, what I said before about your parents. I know it's not the same, but I think you may actually have it worse. I always knew my mother loved me, you don't get that."

Tori shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry I yelled," continued Jade, her voice meek as she issued the first apology of many that she owed the girl sitting next to her. "Let's get the boys and go for a drive. I'm hungry and I can't stay here anymore."

"Okay," said Tori, rising painfully, staggering slightly. Immediately Jade reached out and steadied her.

"Jade, are we friends yet?" asked Tori.

"I don't hate you."

"I'll take that."

That was as far as their relationship would progress with all the other things going on, but it was a step in a direction they both needed. The boys were all too eager to get out and get food, both of them starving in the way only teenage boys could, so they piled into Ben's truck and went out in search of a burger.

*I posted the first 3 chapters of my novel on fictionpress so be sure to check it out! It's called "The Web We Weave". Anyway, hope you liked this chapter.-Ari


	17. A Funeral March

Monday morning was cool, so Tori wore black pants and a mousy grey oversized shirt. The sleeves fell over her hands hiding her still healing rope burned wrists. Andre greeted her at the door of the pool house, his dark braids swinging in his face. He looked dapper in his charcoal slacks and suit jacket.

"Ready to go?" he asked, subdued.

"Yes," said Tori, shutting the door behind her.

They walked together to Andre's sleek car and together drove to the cemetery. Jade and her father sat in chairs the color of wet grass in front of a deep hole, over which was suspended the rich red casket. Andre went to stand behind his girlfriend, placing his chocolate hands on her black clad shoulders. Tori stood off to the side with the other mourners. As the service dragged on, Beck slipped his arms around Tori, seeing her energy flagging as she shifted her weight every few minutes. His tears fell into her hair; she pulled him close, ignoring the pain zagging through her body to comfort him.

At last they began lowering the coffin into the ground. Jade felt her heart seize up and she turned away, burying her head in Andre's shirt, unable to watch the earth swallow her mother. Andre rubbed her back with long deep strokes, his dry eyes fixed ahead. It seemed surreal to him, the entire ordeal. It all had a dreamlike quality. Contrastingly, Tori's mind was in a different graveyard, at a different time. For her, it was all too familiar.

_She was rose number eighteen of twenty-six. Her grandmother, 92 years old, five foot two with eyes of blue, was inside the light brown rectangular hand crafted casket. It was beautiful, the casket, which Tori found a strange thing to notice, but the light brown unstained wood with darker engravings just had the simplistic magic that made her want to forgive it for taking her grandmother away. Tori processed up with her twenty-five other cousins, each holding a single yellow rose to place on top of the box. She was fourteen years old, her long dark hair tied back with an emerald green ribbon, her black dress landing modestly at her knees. After decorating the final bed, all thirteen girls and thirteen boys walked to stand behind the son they belonged to, some wrapping their arms around their own chests, others holding hands, all fixated on the one person they swore they could never lose. As the casket descended into the ground, the countless feasts, years of dress up and plays, time spent roaming the farm, sleepovers, hugs and kisses, all the things that made freedom, went with it. Tori stood alone, shoulders shaking, tears streaming over her cheeks, savoring each salty drop because it meant that she was feeling and not succumbing to the numbness threatening to surround her. Tears meant she was alive and the intense pain that would never go away meant she was feeling._

The harsh memory caused Tori to cling to Beck even tighter. He reciprocated with a tightening of his strong arms, causing her to gasp as she felt her not healed ribs crack again with a few small pops.

"Are you okay?" asked Beck, taking a half step back but still keeping his arms around her.

"My ribs just cracked," gasped Tori, keeping her voice down.

"I'm so sorry! Do you need to sit?"

"No, just, let's wait. Jade needs us right now."

Beck raised a caterpillar eyebrow but slipped his hands under her elbows to support her without causing her more physical pain. Eventually, Jade and her father turned and greeted their guests, exchanging handshakes, hugs, and condolences. Beck let go of Tori to wrap his ex-girlfriend in a tight hug, conveying with actions what words could not. Then Jade surprised everyone by hugging Tori briefly. Beck saw Tori bite her lip in pain but did not let go. "You're the only one who gets it," whispered Jade. "You're the only one who has ever lost a mother."

"I'm always here if you need me," replied Tori just as softly.

They let go and Tori stumbled but quickly found Beck's arms steadying her and keeping her up. He kissed the top of her head.

"Shall we go get coffee?" suggest Andre as the other mourners drifted away.

"I don't want to deal with people today," sighed Jade, her usual roaring forest fire burned out.

"I'll make coffee," offered Beck. "Come on."

They walked a funeral march to their cars. Tori's breath was coming in quiet gasps as she leaned heavily against Beck. Jade slid into Andre's car, leaving Beck to help Tori into his car while Cat and Robbie climbed in the back. The drive was quiet without talking or music, just the sound of the road and other cars. At Beck's, Beck pulled Tori into the back, his bedroom, and sat her on the bed.

"Shirt off," said Beck gently.

"Excuse me?" said Tori, her cheeks coloring.

"You can barely breathe right now," explained Beck. "Take your shirt off so I can wrap your ribs. It'll make it easier to breathe and hurt less."

"How do you know how to wrap ribs?" demanded Tori, not removing her shirt.

"I cracked two ribs last year working on the play," said Beck, rummaging under his bed and resurfacing with a long roll of bandages. "I learned very quickly how to wrap ribs."

"Fine," sighed Tori.

She began trying to pull her shirt off but stopped quickly, pain searing through her body at the movements.

"Here we go," said Beck when he saw she was having trouble, easily threading her arms out of the loose sleeves and pulling the shirt over her head.

She was left with a modest purple bra but his eyes didn't stay on her breasts. He inspected her chest, the dark bruises still apparent, and began expertly wrapping her up, wincing every time she would let out a squeak of pain but not stopping because he knew she would feel better in the end. When he was done, she handed her a button up shirt of his so that she would not have to pull her own shirt back over her head. He could tell her breathing had eased a bit and gave her some pain killers to help with the rest.

"What are you guys doing back here?" demanded Andre, opening the door, freezing at the sight of his best friend sitting in her boyfriend's shirt.

"Tori needed me to wrap her ribs," said Beck.

"Well, I made coffee," said Andre, disgruntled. "And now we are going to watch a scary movie because Jade wants to, so are you guys coming up?"

"Yup!" said Tori.

Beck helped her to her feet and they joined their friends in the front, starting the movie. It was eerily similar to how they had been just a few weeks before, sitting in Beck's trailer, watching scary movies, Tori fast asleep (this time because of pain killers). It was familiar and comfortable.

*Sorry for the wait. But here you go! I hope you enjoy it. And I was asked a great question- my name on fictionpress is the same as it is here. You should for sure look up my story there! (okay, I will stop being obnoxious about that now).-Ari


	18. Love

"The last dozen feet or so would be the most difficult," explained Robbie in a loud tone, jogging Tori out of her slumber.

"Keep your voice down, Robbie!" hissed Beck. "You're going to wake the girls!"

"Sorry!"

"What time is it?" muttered Tori.

She was laying half propped up on Beck, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. They were sitting on the ground of his trailer with movie credits rolling in the background.

"It's almost nine pm," said Beck, kissing the top of her head. "You slept all afternoon."

"Oh," said Tori, blinking her baby doe eyes.

"We need to get home so we can go to school tomorrow," said Andre.

He woke his sleeping girlfriend up and drove her home with Tori riding in the back seat silently. She absently traced pictures in the black leather cushion, still dazed from her long nap. With everything that had happened, she had forgotten that there was still school going on. Tomorrow she would see her sister for the first time since she moved out. She would see a lot of people for the first time since she was kidnapped. All the rumors she was sure had spread would be overwhelming. People could be so mean and while she had never worried about anyone being mean to her but Jade at school, she knew people would be.

"We're here, Tor," said Andre, parking his car.

Tori followed him to the pool house as he walked her there.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked at the door.

"Yes," replied Tori. "I'm fine, just tired."

"Okay," shrugged Andre. "If you need me, I'm just in my room, that window there. Just call and I can be here in less than a minute, understand?"

She nodded and smiled softly.

"Okay, good night, Tori," said Andre, giving her a soft hug so as not to hurt her ribs and then walking to his house.

"Good night, Andre!" called Tori.

Once inside, Tori locked the door and then went to her bed. After sleeping so much, she thought it would take her hours to fall asleep again but as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out. The next thing she was aware of was the buzzing of her phone alarm, waking her up to shower. Groaning, she rolled out of the warm, comfortable bed, and wandered to the bathroom. She turned on the water and pulled off Beck's shirt that she was still wearing. Gingerly, she undid the bindings on her ribs, wincing as pain raked her torso. She was still bruised and looked a mess, but she could cover all of that up with clothes. The warm water was soothing, the pressure enough to massage away the aches but not enough to harm the tender parts. Drying her hair was a feat since it hurt to raise her arms very high. She dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, wrapped her ribs the way Beck had showed her, and pulled on a forest green button up plaid shirt. After applying a light layer of makeup, she did not even bother trying to brush her hair; it would hurt too much. Instead, she went to the kitchen and got herself a glass of juice.

"Hey, Tori," said Andre, unlocking the pool house door with his key. "Your hair is a mess."

"Aren't you a sweetheart," said Tori with a small grin.

"I came over to see if you needed any help," said Andre. "I'll brush your hair for you. Then we can pick up Jade, if that's okay with you."

"Sure."

Surprisingly, Andre was very good at brushing hair. His pianist hands were swift and gentle, not yanking like most boys tended to do. Tori, by exchange, would have made an excellent cat as she closed her eyes and relaxed to the feel of her best friend grooming her hair.

School was worse than she thought. As she walked through the double doors behind Jade and Andre, people in the halls stopped their conversations to stare at her. She froze, panic jumping in her chest. Andre and Jade continued to Jade's locker, unaware of the unearthly silence of the hall, deep in a serious conversation. Just as Tori was about to bolt, Beck entered the doors behind her.

"Hey, Tori," greeted Beck, kissing the side of her head and wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. "How did you sleep?"

"People are staring," whispered Tori as he guided her to her locker.

"It's only because you're so beautiful," said Beck. "Now, let's go to class, okay?"

"I can't do this," said Tori as her sister walked past her, ignoring her completely. "Please, can you take me away?"

"No," said Beck gently. "Tor, if I thought that taking you away would help, I'd do it in a heartbeat. If I thought I could help by letting you postpone the moment when you had to face the school and everything that happened, I would. But I know better. Numbing the pain for a while will only make it worse when you finally do come back. You are braver than I ever thought possible. You can do this. And I will be with you every step of the way. We'll do this together, one class at a time, okay?"

Tori nodded before she put on a smile as Cat approached her with her usual bounce.

"Tori!" cried Cat as if Tori were her favorite person in the entire history of the world. "Guess what! I got a goldfish! See!"

The little red head held up a round glass tank with her golden prize swimming circles inside.

"That's nice," laughed Tori.

"His name is King Peter Fernando Qui Anders the Third!" gushed Cat. "My brother ate the first and the second. But I think I'll just call him Sire for short. That way he can be best friends with Queen Andromeda Penelope Shasta Bringlebot."

Beck felt Tori turn into a statue at the mention of the name Sire. He could have gladly strangled Cat for saying that name. He moved in front of Tori as her breathing quickened.

"Tori, it's Beck," he said, his voice low and imploring. "You're okay. Who do you see in front of you. No, Tori, look at me, right at me. Who do you see?"

"Beck," she whispered, gazing into his warm eyes.

"That's right," smiled Beck, kissing her gently.

Cat looked confused.

"Cat, why don't you go show Jade your pet?" suggested Beck.

"Kay-kay!" sang Cat as she sauntered off with her fish. "Jade! I got a pet! But if you eat it I'll steal all of your scissors!"

"You're okay?" checked Beck.

"I'm fine, love," said Tori.

"Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Um…..love? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it just slipped out!"

"No, no, it's cute," grinned Beck. "I like that way better than babe. It's classy."

Tori grinned and they walked to their first class together, hand in hand, ignoring the stares and whispered comments of their peers.

*Hey! I know that took me longer to update and I should have warned you it would. But my baby sister came to visit and as much as I like you all, she is my baby sister. I don't get to see her often (about as often as I get to see my twin brother, which is every few months :( ) so I had to take advantage of family time.-Ari


	19. People are Mean

Well after the bell had sounded for lunch, Tori wandered outside by herself having been held up by her math teacher who wanted to discuss make up work. She would have been happy to make up all of the work she missed if he had treated her a bit better. Instead, the math teacher just acted as if she had forgotten all of her assignments and would expect them back before the upcoming Tuesday, the last day of school before Thanksgiving holiday. Just as she reached the food truck, she found herself surrounded by a group of all too eager, cologne ridden, boys. They blocked her from view of the rest of the students, towering over her in a way that sent her fight or flight sense buzzing.

"So, Vega," said one in a familiar voice, who she turned to face.

"Ryder?" she said, surprised but a bit please to see one person she recognized. "I thought you had graduated."

"I came back after I heard about you," he snarled.

"What did you hear about me?" questioned Tori, confused.

"I heard you finally got what you deserved," he spat bitterly.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb," snapped Ryder, taking a step to her. "You've been humiliating guys for too long. It's about time someone put you in your place. You know you deserve everything you got. Oh yeah, we heard all about it. Every detail."

"How Beck can date a slut like you is beyond me," sneered another boy.

"How about you show us what a slut you really are," suggested yet another.

_This can't be happening_, she thought as they closed in._ Please, let me wake up and let this be a dream. Please._

A few tables over….

"Has anyone seen Tori?" asked Beck, looking around for his girlfriend.

"She was held up after math by the teacher," sang Cat, flipping her red hair. "I don't like him. He says weird things about math and is mean."

"But that was ten minutes ago," said Andre, his arm around Jade's waist. "She should be out here by now."

"Hey, isn't that Ryder Daniels?" said Jade, pointing to a tall boy in a leather jacket.

"I think it is," said Robbie wistfully. "He's so cool."

"What is he doing with that group of boys?" pondered Andre.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's nothing good," said Beck, standing up. "Come on, Robbie, Andre, let's go see what's going on."

The three friends approached the group of boys as Ryder spoke again.

"Come on, bastard child," sneered Ryder, caressing her arm roughly. "Oh yes, we heard about that too. Even your own parents don't want to own up to such a slut like you."

There was jostling and then Beck, Andre, and Robbie were around her, shoving the other guys back.

"Get the hell away from her!" yelled Andre. "Ya'll are sick, sick people!"

"Lane wants to see you now," said Robbie softly.

"And what if we weren't finished here?" scoffed Ryder.

"Then you, Ryder, will be arrested for assault and the rest of you will be expelled," said Lane, walking up to the group. "My office. Now."

Ryder shot a death glare at Tori before stalking away. Tori walked over to the table with Beck, Andre, and Robbie acting as secret service. She sat between Beck and Andre and pulled a sandwich Beck had gotten her across the table.

"Guys, I learned how to make candy canes!" announced Cat. "But they are really difficult to make, so I can't do it now."

"Want to make hot coco after school?" suggested Robbie. "Homemade, not store bought."

"Turkeys!" squealed Cat.

"No, hot chocolate," repeated Robbie.

"No, look! Turkeys!"

Four bulbous turkeys were wandering out of the school in a lazy fashion. Everyone pointed and laughed, most of them having never seen a live turkey it paid to go to an arts high school; things never got dull.

"That reminds me," chuckled Andre. "Thanksgiving is coming up. What is everyone doing? Because I was thinking we could drive up to my grandma's cabin in the woods and have thanksgiving there. I mean, we are all of age, except for Tori. It would be fun."

"That sounds like a scary movie waiting to happen," said Robbie uneasily.

"I'm game," said Beck. "I hate trying to cook a turkey in my RV."

"I want to go! I want to go!" cheered Cat, bouncing in her seat. "My brother's not allowed home right now, so my parents are going to spend Thanksgiving with him at the special hospital."

"You know I'm in," scoffed Jade. "I don't want to spend Thanksgiving with my dad's family. They are all suffocating and idiots."

"Tori," asked Beck. "Do you want to go?"

"Sure," smiled Tori.

Beck studied her. She seemed to have moved past the bullying boys of earlier, but her knew her well enough to know it would catch up with her eventually. The only thing he could do would be to wait around and be there when it happened.

*So I was thinking about Thanksgiving and how I can't wait to see my four sisters and twin brother. Yup, that's all. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter (I have one more drama to throw in before the end).-Ari


	20. The First Night Out

"Hey!" greeted Andre, walking into the pool house several days later. "I see you're all packed and ready to go."

"Yup!" smiled Tori. "Beck just helped me finish! Are the others here yet?"

"Jade is just putting her stuff in the car," replied Andre, grabbing Tori's dull purple duffle bag off the ground. "I'll throw yours back there too."

"Thanks Andre, you're the best!"

Tori sat down on the couch with Beck and snuggled into his side. It was her favorite place to be, in his arms, so she took every opportunity to be there. He kissed the top of her dark tresses and hugged her close.

"Excited for this Thanksgiving, love?" he asked.

"Yes!" grinned Tori. "It's going to be so much fun!"

"I'm thankful for you," smiled Beck with that smile of his that could melt even Jade's frozen stone heart. "I'm thankful to have you safe again. And I'm thankful to have you in my life."

"Hey now," whispered Tori. "You can't go saying what you're thankful for yet. Thanksgiving is tomorrow! You have to wait until then!"

Beck rolled his eyes but agreed.

Soon they were all piled into Andre's grandmother's car which comfortably fit all six of them and their belongings. Andre drove with Jade in the front seat playing creepy music. Cat and Robbie sat in the next row, arguing good naturedly about unicorns. Beck and Tori sat in the back row, curled up and sleeping. Almost recovered from her ordeal, Tori did not get tired as easily but wanted to rest up while she had the chance. There was no way she would miss out on the holiday ahead.

Several hours later, they reached the cabin. It was cute, quaint, and cozy, all one giant room with two small bathrooms at either end. After depositing their various bags of stuff in the center of the living room area and putting away the food in the ice box, they went on a short hike before the sun went down. The peaceful air woods are was refreshing after the city and the sounds of nature relaxed muscles they didn't even know were tense. By the time they got back to the cabin, it was dinner time. Robbie, Cat, and Andre all made dinner, leaving Jade, Beck, and Tori to set up the sleeping area. They ended up just throwing everything into a pile in the center going boy girl boy girl boy girl. After a hearty meal of canned chili and chips, they settled in for the night.

"So," said Cat, stretching out in her bird covered pajamas under her hot pink sleeping bag between Beck and Robbie. "Tori!"

"So Cat!" laughed Tori, leaning on her elbows between Beck and Andre.

"Why don't you tell us about being kidnapped?" asked Cat.

"Cat," said Beck warningly.

"No Beck, it's okay," said Tori, placing a calming hand on her boyfriends firm arm. "I'll tell you about it. I may as well. Everyone has already guessed things and if I were you, I would be curious in a morbid sort of way."

"You don't have to," said Beck.

"I know," sighed Tori. "But you guys should know anyway. You've been patient enough with me. So, I'll start at the beginning. Hear me out before you say anything, though."

Taking a deep breath as the others settled in for the story, Tori glanced around the circle before she launched into the account of what happened to her.

*Hey! It's a super short chapter, I know. Two things- First- I have mono! Second- I got hit by a car today while I was walking! So, updates may be a bit slow. Okay, until next time.-Ari


	21. Always the One-Liners

"I guess it was right after school," began Tori. "Andre and I were going to work on our project, but something came up. Trina had already left so I just decided to walk home. It was nice and it wasn't far to my house. After the month or so that I'd been having, I knew those streets so well. See, for a while leading up to that day, I'd been spending a lot of my time out of my house. You see, it came out that my father is not my biological dad. Even I'm not sure how that came out, but it did, and my dad was so mad. My mom got angry with me for ruining her marriage; it was easier to just be out. Sometimes my mother would kick me out for the night so I would go to the park or store or anywhere really. Anyway, the point is, I knew the streets and it was daylight, if anything was going to happen, it would have been at night, right?

"A bag was thrown over my head and I was put in the back of a car. I tried to get other car's attention by making the blinkers go off, but I don't think it worked. Anyway, Beck called me to tell me I had left my bag at his place. And before you ask, yes, I had spent the night at Beck's, nothing happened, he just found out that I didn't have a place to stay so he let me use his couch. Anyway, I told him what was happening and he forwarded the call to the police and promised to find me. The car stopped and I put my phone in my shoe. Sire, that's what he had me call him, I never did learn his real name, didn't find it until a bit later in a warehouse. I paid for that. He hit me….but there was someone else there. I don't remember who it was or what he looked like, but I know there was someone else in that warehouse with us. "They beat me and I was knocked out. When I woke up again, I was in the basement the police found me in. It was just Sire and me then. Sire was huge, much bigger than me, and he had dark hair and black eyes. I was tied to a chair. He asked me what my name was and I didn't tell him, so he cut me. He asked again and I told him it was Emmeline."

"Why Emmeline?" asked Jade.

"It was the first name that popped into my head. I was afraid that if he knew my real name he would hurt my family or friends. It was easier to lie. Anyway, he started to beat me after that and then he'd…he'd rape me. It was horrible; I'd try to take my mind out of it, try to pretend it wasn't happening, but nothing kept it away. Happy thoughts could not overcome the terrors of my world until eventually the only thought I could focus on that seemed to help was the promise Beck made. He had promised to find me, so I held on to that like a lifeline. As it wasn't a particularly happy thought, it seemed to stick around. That treatment went on for a week or so. I'm not really sure, time had no meaning to me. I was in a windowless room with no food or water and my only company was a man who would taunt me as the only form of conversation and would hurt me as the only way of physical contact. Eventually, he kept me untied because I was too weak to escape. I would lay on the cold ground for hours, wondering what would happen next, repeating over and over that Beck promised to find me and he had never made a promise he didn't keep to me before. I think I was going insane at that point; insanity would have been better than reality. I only remember bits of what happened the longer I was there. If I wasn't passed out, I was obsessively repeating in my mind that he promised.

"That last day, after Sire visited me, I was getting dressed again. Getting dressed gave me something to do, at least, besides lie there. A phone fell out of my pile of clothes. I think it fell out of Sire's pocket and he must not have noticed. It took me far longer to realize what it was than it should have, but eventually I dialed Beck's number. Yes, I know it was stupid to call Beck and not the police, but like I said, I hadn't had anything to eat in a week, I was going insane, and Beck was the person who had promised to find me, so I called him to remind him. While I was waiting for Beck to arrive with the police, Sire came storming down the stairs and snatched the phone out of my hand, throwing it against the wall and shattering it. I screamed because he was so angry. He began yelling at me so loudly and so quickly that I didn't understand the words, but they were bad. Then he was hitting me, trying to force me out of the basement so he could escape the police. But the police got there at that time, so he threw me back as they tackled him to the ground. And then people were trying to touch me and I didn't understand what was going on, how they had found me, until Beck was there. After that, you all know the rest better than I probably do.

"So yeah, that is what happened to me," finished Tori, somewhat lamely.

For a long time no one said anything, they just sat and stared at each other. Tori kept her eyes on the floor in front of her, wondering what they were thinking but too afraid to ask.

"That sucks," said Jade at last, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry," said Robbie.

"But if there were too guys and the police only captured one, where is the other one?" asked Cat, twirling her long red hair thoughtfully.

"Right here," answered a familiar voice, causing the others to jump.

*Thanks for all the well wishes. Having mono and getting hit by a car is not something I would suggest you try. I guess mono makes it more difficult for me to bounce back like I normally would. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the update and hopefully I will have another chapter up soon. (silly doctors are making me stay home, not work, and relax-I'm not good at sitting still, so this sucks!)-Ari


	22. So They Ate Pie Instead

Tori scrambled to get out of her sleeping bag, trying to free herself from the tangled mess and face her opponent but Beck was quicker, slipping easily out of the simple blue blanket he was under and jumping in front of his girlfriend.

"I don't understand," complained Cat, sitting up and pulling her pink pillow to her chest. "Why is Ryder here?"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Tori, craning around Beck to see the tall dark boy.

"You really shouldn't have gone hiking and left the door unlocked," snickered Ryder, comfortably twirling a knife in one hand, the other snaking out and gripping Beck by the shirt.

Ryder pulled Beck against his body and held the knife to his neck, right against his pounding artery, causing everyone to freeze.

"No!" said Tori, reaching out a shaking hand. "Please, let him go!"

"Why?" sneered Ryder. "So you can humiliate him as well?"

"What do you mean?" gasped Tori.

"You think it was a coincidence that you were kidnapped? No! I paid my brother's friend to kidnap you and make you pay for publicly humiliating me with that stupid song! The only catch was that you were supposed to die. It's a shame, really, because after you escaped I was willing to let you live, figuring you had learned your lesson, but then you had to start dating Beck here. See, I just couldn't have that, could I? No, if you were going to be with anyone, it would be me, and only after you had come crawling back on your knees, begging me, promising my anything, to get me to take you back."

"Let's work this out, then, you and me," offered Tori. "Let the others go and I will cooperate."

"No! Jade!" snapped Ryder, turning his ugly gaze on the dark haired girl. "Use those handcuffs in my bag and cuff all of your friends and yourself together in that corner. But leave Tori. Do it now, or I will kill Beck and believe me, I would have no qualms about it."

The steel in his voice left no room for argument, so Jade did as she was told, seething at being beaten by a pretty boy but knowing she could not lose Beck by disobeying. Soon, Robbie, Andre, Cat, and herself were all sitting back to back in a handcuffed mess in the corner, Cat facing away with Robbie and Andre facing Ryder with Jade sitting next to him. Ryder still held the knife to Beck's neck with one hand and with another had taken out yet another pair of handcuffs from his pocket and slapped one on one of Beck's wrists. Then he walked Beck over to the support pole for the roof and hand cuffed Beck's arms around it so he was effectively immobilized. Tori still sat frozen on the floor amid the abandoned bedding. With slow steps, Ryder approached her.

"Now Tori," said Ryder, crouching in front of her, smiling. "Let's play a little game, shall we? It's called you do as I say and none of your friends, especially not your little boyfriend, will get hurt, sound like fun?"

Tori refused to answer, she just stared hard into his eyes with an unreadable look, her dark hair flowing down her back like a cape while her eyes burned like coal. He reached out and tied her hands roughly behind her back. Fighting back the panic attack at being in such a similar situation as before, Tori focused on Beck standing two meters away, and trying to figure out how she would keep him safe. Ryder was right, she had brought all of this on them by humiliating the bad boy but her friends did not have to pay for her vindictive and petty mistakes.

"Sorry darling," gloated Ryder, reappearing in front of her. "I ran out of handcuffs, so you got wire. You would be surprised at how many places sell handcuffs. Oh, and I left the keys in a box under the sink, so when I'm done, if I haven't done something terrible to you, you can release your friends."

"What do you want?" said Tori, fighting to keep her voice emotionless. "You said you wanted to play a game, so let's play a game."

"So eager," tutted Ryder. "I like that. First."

He backhanded her and sent her crashing to the hard ground.

"Tori!" screamed Beck, Andre, and even Jade.

"None of that!" snapped Ryder, rounding on the noisy teens. "If you say anything else, she will pay, do you understand?"

They nodded.

"Sing for me, Tori," taunted Ryder. "Sing me a song about love."

"You're farther away than I want you to be," sang Tori, her voice quavering. "And I really wish that you were with me. But I know the distance, though we're far apart, you remain much closer inside my heart. But please come home now, cause I miss you so. Please come home now, never should have let you go."

Ryder silenced her with a rough kiss on her lips, a crushing, aggressive one. Tori took advantage of his proximity and bit down hard on his lower lip, her teeth slicing through the skin to meet ad he screamed in pain. He began hitting her, kicking her, anything to get her to let go, and she did only long enough to switch her mouth to his unpierced ear. She shoved her right knee hard in the groin and as his knees went out, she let go of his bleeding ear and kicked him in the head twice for good measure. He was out cold. Without waiting for him to wake up, Tori rushed to the sink, opened the door, and managed to grab the box of keys from under it with her hands still tied behind her back. Then she ran over to Beck and set the box in front of him.

"Tori, are you okay?" asked Beck, his normally calm voice panicked as he grabbed a key and started to unlock his restraints.

"I'm okay," gasped Tori. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did you?"

"I'm fine, love," whispered Beck, removing the handcuffs. "Let's help the others, okay?"

"Wait!" said Tori. "Lock Ryder up first, I don't want him waking up and causing a mess."

"Good idea," said Beck, giving her a quick kiss.

Beck locked Ryder in the same position Ryder had previously locked him before taking the keys and unlocking Andre, who then let everyone else out of the metal holders while Beck painstakingly unwound the wire wrapped around his girlfriends wrists. Little cuts had opened around them again but as soon as she was free, she was falling into his arms, sobs racking her body.

"I was so scared," she sobbed. "I thought he was going to kill you all. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I swear. I couldn't stand the idea of him hurting any of you! I'm sorry!"

"Hush, love," soothed Beck, smoothing her hair and kissing her head. "You're okay. We're all okay. It's over now. We're going to call the police and get this all sorted out and it will finally be over for good. I've got you, you're safe, it's all going to be okay."

"How about we all agree that I get to be Tori's only enemy, sound fair?" suggested Jade.

"Sounds good to me," said Robbie.

"I'm tired of people encroaching on my territory," declared Jade. "People will here of this and think twice about trying to bully what is rightfully mine. All the better because I'm tired of idiots trying to overthrow me."

Tori managed a weak smile at that statement.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!" squealed Cat. "I know it's the middle of the night, but can we please have some pie?"

"Pie sounds great," agreed Andre, helping Beck and Tori to their feet.

*Hey! I stayed up late just to get this posted for you all! (my doctor and best friend are going to be so mad when they find out) I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, this girl needs some sleep. Let me know what you think please (seriously, I have nothing else to entertain me when I manage to wake up). Always-Ari


	23. You Can't Fix Crazy

She couldn't help but think about how dumb chickens were as she sat in the back of the car on the way home that Saturday. Her mother and father had taken Trina and her to Europe once and as they explored a small town, the market was in full swing. Tori had wandered off to look at the chickens that roamed in a pinned off area. A farmer grabbed one chicken as she watched and cut off it's head, letting the blood drain out from the neck as the body attempted to thrash about. Horrified, Tori looked back at the other chickens who had witnessed the event but they were unconcerned. They had just seen their peer get killed, they were next, and they just did not care. Chickens were stupid.

"You okay?" whispered Beck, his arm around her shoulders, breaking her from the thoughts of stupid chickens.

"I'm fine," sighed Tori. "I'm just tired I guess."

"You're lying," said Beck, calling her out. "Come on, Tor, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Tori."

"I just feel bad that I caused so much trouble for you all and ruined Thanksgiving!"

"What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for me, Ryder wouldn't have followed us and you all wouldn't have been in danger and Thanksgiving would have been perfect."

"Tori, you didn't tell Ryder to follow us. He's a sick guy and needs help. None of this was your fault."

"I never should have sung that stupid song about him."

"Tori, he's a jerk and he's crazy," reasoned Beck, his tone calming her worries in a way she could not explain, as if he had some magical power that just made her trust everything he said. "Don't beat yourself up over this. You can't fix crazy."

Tori just closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep like Jade, Cat, and Robbie, ending the conversation. Andre pulled up to his house and everyone unloaded but it was so late the decided to just sleep out in the pool house with Tori.

School that Monday was hectic as teachers assigned the end of semester projects, each one acting as if theirs was the only class the students took. By the end of the day, Tori had been assigned to sing at the Friday Night Concert an original piece that had to be a solo. Everyone else had similar stressful projects, so they all spent the week working at them until Friday when they took a much needed break and went to the concert.

"Up next we have Tori singing an original song," announced Mr. Mann, the youngest teacher who had been suckered into being the announcer.

"Hey," said Tori, stepping up the microphone wearing black skinny jeans and a long pink top, her long dark hair loosely curled and free flowing. "Before I sing the song, I want to dedicate it to someone. I know that I'm crazy and have my own issues that I can't even handle and I just want to thank you for saying that you want to be there regardless and for standing by me when things get rough and for protecting me when you can. I love you, Beck."

It was the first time she had ever said it and she wanted the entire school to know. Then, taking a deep breath, she nodded at Andre who started playing the keyboard, faced the crowd, and smirked a bit. This would be her final challenge, her test to see if she was truly going to be okay or if she was going to let Ryder and her past control her forever.

"She was always waiting for something but for what she never knew" she sang.  
"And she'd kissed so many frogs by the time she got to you.  
To you she was a princess, a real live Cinderella  
But to her you were a peasant, just some random fella.

"Be still, don't let Cupid get you hurt.  
He rains his broken arrows down upon the earth.  
You wait in hopes that one day she'll open up her eyes  
And she'll realize-  
You are a prince in disguise.

"Because you love Cinderella and she wants a prince.  
She doesn't know you're there and that thought makes you wince.  
You'd be her prince charming if she just gave you the chance  
But she never sees that coming when you ask her to dance.

"Be still, don't let Cupid get you hurt.  
He rains his broken arrows down upon the earth.  
You wait in hopes that one day she'll open up her eyes  
And she'll realize-  
You are a prince in disguise.

"You were always there for her when Cupid got her hurt.  
She'd run into your waiting arms, her protection on this earth.  
You always made it better, your smile so disarming  
And that's when Cinderella met you, her prince charming.

"Be still, don't let Cupid get you hurt.  
He rains his broken arrows down upon the earth.  
You wait in hopes that one day she'll open up her eyes  
And she'll realize-  
You are a prince in disguise.

"Yes I realized-  
You are my prince in disguise."

Tori smiled down at Beck and her heart almost exploded from joy at the look of happiness on his face, a look she had put there with her song.

*Hey! I am almost totally recovered from getting hit by that car and I am even starting to get over mono. Also, today I had a giant report due that was 103 pages long (yes, I wrote them all). So, my updates should be quicker. Now for the sad news-it's almost over! When I finish this story, I have no other ideas for new stories, so pm me if you have one. Always-Ari


	24. Life-and that's It

Tori was curled up with Beck on his couch, both wearing comfortable sweats not meant to venture out into public. Andre and Jade sat at the table with Cat playing cards while Robbie was knitting on the armchair. The Saturday had been a lazy, quiet one, something the group of friends enjoyed after a more than eventful semester. A knock at the door interrupted their quiet time, however.

"Who is it?" called Beck, not moving from the couch.

"It's Mrs. Vega, Tori's mom," came the muffled reply. "Is Tori there?"

"What do you want?" asked Jade rudely, opening the door but not moving out of the way to let the older woman inside.

"Tori, sweetie, I want to talk to you," said Mrs. Vega, peaking around Jade's towering form to her daughter.

"Okay," sighed Tori, sitting up a bit on the couch.

"Come sit down, baby," said Andre, taking his girlfriends hand and pulling her back to the seat next to him.

"I was hoping we could talk privately," said Mrs. Vega, shifting her feet awkwardly as she glanced meaningfully at the other occupants in the room.

"I'd rather not," replied Tori tiredly. "Just come inside and talk or leave, but I'm not talking to you alone."

"Fine," sighed her mother, stepping up into the trailer with a look of resignation.

She looked around for a seat to take but then opted to keep standing, leaving the door open behind her as if she needed a quick escape route. Tori made no move from the couch to put her at ease and the others followed her lead. Even Cat sat quietly, waiting for the scene to play out.

"I didn't know you knitted, Robbie," said Mrs. Vega at last, breaking the tense silence with her pointless small talk.

"My grandma taught me," replied Robbie, uncertain why she was speaking to him. "It's relaxing."

"That's so sweet."

"Why are you here?" demanded Jade, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Tori, your father, I mean," said Mrs. Vega uneasily. "David and I are staying together."

"Okay," said Tori slowly, her brow furrowed as she tried to see where this was headed.

"And he still loves you!" continued Mrs. Vega hurriedly. "But he's just not ready to see you. It's so difficult for him to look at you without the painful reminder that you aren't technically his. Of course we'll continue to support you and pay rent and give you a monthly allowance and everything, but you can't come back to the house."

"You know that's called child abandonment and is a federal charge?" said Beck, his arm around Tori's slight shoulders protectively, his voice shaking with rage.

"You can get arrested for that," supplied Jade with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," cried Mrs. Vega. "What do you want me to do? I can't lose my husband and I can't provide Tori with a good home right now. Please, I really don't want to give up my baby but I don't see another way."

"It's okay," said Tori quietly, looking right at her mother. "Honestly, it's fine. The thing is, I've had a lot of time to think about this and the truth is I don't want to be a part of a family who doesn't love me just because I'm not full blood. So you're off the hook."

"Tori-"

"You can leave now."

"Victoria-"

"I think you better go now before we call DHS on you," suggested Andre, glaring at the mother of his best friend.

With on last lost look at her daughter, Mrs. Vega left the trailer, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" asked Beck, looking down at his girlfriend.

"I'm fine," said Tori with a small smile. "I wasn't kidding. I don't want to be a part of her family. They all left me. I don't hate them for it; some people aren't good under pressure. But I don't need people like that in my life either."

"You've got us!" chirped Cat.

"Even Jade!" laughed Andre, hugging his girlfriend close who merely rolled her eyes half heartedly.

"Thanks," smiled Tori, hoping that one word conveyed how appreciative she truly was.

"Oh, I want to be the dog!" cried Cat suddenly.

"What?" sneered Jade, confused.

"In our family I want to be the dog," explained Cat with a giggle. "It would be fun to have a dog named Cat!"

"We aren't a family," protested Jade.

"Oh," said Cat, her face falling. "But can I still be a dog?"

"Sure, Little Red," grinned Andre.

"Woof!"

Tori laughed and settled back into Beck's arms, switching on the television as she did. It may not always be rainbows and butterflies but after the time she'd had, she lived for little moments like this. She could not tie up everything in a neat little package with a bow on top but that was life and for the moment, she was alive and had a place to sleep, people who cared, and a future ahead free of kidnappings and crazy ex-boyfriends. All in all, it was a pretty decent life.

Fin

*Okay, I know it wasn't a super happy ending but that was kinda the point of the story-it was about life and sometimes that means the endings aren't happy. Anyway, guys, I have a idea for my next story! Let me know if you want my to tell you when I start posting it. -Ari


End file.
